X Crusaders
by Connzox
Summary: In a new X Generation a young teenage boy enrolls into the Xavier Institute to find acceptance. Little does he know, him and his new found friends will become the world's biggest hero's. Not without a little teen love, drama and angst!. Enter X Crusaders.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings with the Headmaster

**O1: Meetings with the Headmaster.**

"Maximus... Maximus! Are you listening?" my mum's voice cracked through me as she leaned across and yanked my headphones out from my ears.

Nursing my ears I glared up at her. "Well, when someone has there ears full of music from an iPod, it normally means there not listening Mum" I said, rolling my eyes and shoving the iPod into my pocket. She regarded me with the almost unnaturally clear blue eyes I also had been born with. She turned back to sit properly in the front seat of the family car, and shared a look with my Dad.

"I was saying that this could be a good thing for all of us, it could be a cu-" She suddenly choked on the word she had just been able to say as my Dad let out a deliberate cough. I felt resentment and anger boil up in my stomach, and instantly crossed my arms – it was a habit I had when I was annoyed.

Her cheeks flushed a little as she tried to carry on smoothly. "It could be a... solution to this.. situation. I've been speaking to some of the other parents, and plenty of them have said that they're own children seemed a lot more happier.. a lot more.. content with there condition"

I couldn't bring myself to keep her eye contact in the rear view mirror any longer, and sniffed in disgust as I turned to look out of the window. _Condition..._ any other word than what I really was – I refused to say what was 'wrong' with me – despite being as confused as I was, I knew that all the bad stigma about people like me was wrong. I had been the one that had found about the Xavier Institute.

Obviously at first when I realised I wasn't actually going crazy, that I actually did have some sort of powers, I was worried. I had seen reports all over the news about mutants, about how they were dangerous... and some of them were. But I had got researching and found out about the Xavier Institute, and eventually started speaking to a boy my age there. Charlie had drilled it into me in our email conversations that we weren't deformed animals like the press said, that we were simply different. And that the Xavier Institute was here to help, and that I would be supported and helped. Understood.

It was just a shame I couldn't say the same for my own flesh and blood.

A impressed whistle from my Dad brought me around from my reflective thinking as the car turned into a barely-there turn off from the large state road. We had been driving through the back parts of New York's suburban forests for almost twenty minuets. The bushes and trees bordered dangerously close to the car for a few moments before suddenly opening and revealing my parent's sudden change in attitude.

It really was just like the website, and just how Charlie had described it. The Institute resembled a huge mansion, the main building itself sprawling wide and build of handsome pale bricks. The grounds themselves were barred by a pair of large gates which opened as the car neared. Huge lawns dotted with a basketball court, a variety of small gardens and benches and a impressive fountain invited us onto the large foyer area. A garage almost as big as my house stood a little to the left, but Dad parked right outside the steps that led up to the large wooden doors. I didn't wait for my parents to say anything, I yanked the door open and stood in marvel at the building. Something about it, the beauty, the grandness – it seemed so _warm _compared to my own house.

The midday summer sun beamed down on me, bing flanked by my parents either side, as we climbed the steps. "Well Maximus, it certainly looks lovely doesn't it?" my mother asked, clearly also in awe. I didn't answer her. There had been a time when I had been a normal seventeen year old, going to a normal school, and me and my parents had a normal relationship. But then the headaches and powers started, and then we discovered I was a mutant. Things didn't say normal for long – my parents had hardly been the most inviting to the idea of a mutant son, and ever since then, things hadn't been the same.

Two people stood outside the doors of the mansion waiting for us. One I recognised straight away, another fit a description I had been told. Charlie looked exactly the same as he did when we had started to have web cam conversations, albeit a little taller than I expected. Despite being only a few months older than me, he was taller than me by a head. He had broad shoulders and muscular arms that fit snugly into the black v – neck he was wearing. He had tanned since I'd last spoken to him, but his dark brown hair, cut into a faux huax was still as messy as ever. His big brown eyes, with a cheerful spark in them calmed me a little as he flashed me a smile. Despite the hot weather, he wore smart blue jeans and some standard black loafers.

I felt myself smile a little – me and Charlie had been speaking for three months now, and I knew him to be a typical, laid back, boys boy. He would have never dressed like this normally, but he obviously was meant to impress. Beside him, almost as tall stood a woman with a exotic beauty that seemed to glow. Orroro Monroe – or Professor Monroe as I would probably have to call her – stood in a well cut grey suit that suited her dark African rooted skin perfectly. She had her impossibly white hair pulled back into a high ponytail, the end reaching almost the small of her back, and her serene, almost ageless face seemed calm. She had sparkling blue eyes, much like mine myself, and they too seemed to radiate serenity.

I glanced at my parent's faces as we reached the final steps – they were shocked. Perhaps they had expected a bunch of rowdy, grotesque looking demons?. Most probably – but something inside of me beamed with pride that Charlie had impressed me. Although this would be our first time meeting, me and him had established a strong friendship, of some sort.

"Good afternoon Mr and Mrs Clarke, its a pleasure to meet you. You too, Maximus" Orroro spoke so softly and clearly. "I am Orroro Monroe – assistant Principal" she extended a hand with a warm smile. I shook her hand first, and I noticed she gave it a firm squeeze. An encouraging squeeze. My mother took her hand a little more hesitantly, still flabbergasted. My dad took it all in his stride – surprisingly he had been more... okay about this whole situation.

"This is Charlie Brooks. I assume you know that Charlie and Maximus are already acquainted. Charlie will be acting as a kind of guide for Maximus" I winced slightly.

"Errm... Mrs Monroe.. Max.. please. I've always hated my full name" I said with a forced chuckle. She simple nodded with her beautiful head.

"That is of course if we think this.. place is suitable for Maximus" my mother piped up with a annoying amount of indigenousness. I met her gaze and glared at her. I knew she'd end up being rude.

"Of course Mrs Clarke. That is of course, what today is all about. Now that we have introductions over, shall we perhaps go inside and discuss what we can do for Max" I smiled warmly, and I caught Charlie's eye. He rolled his eyes and then winked. I could tell he hated this formal stuff.

With that Orroro turned on her high heels and ushered everyone into the mansion. I myself was shocked at how well she handled my mother, she wasn't rude, but she was firm. It allowed no room for arguments. The grand entrance was just as well.. grand as I expected. A huge chandelier dangled above our heads on a beautifully painted ceiling. A pair of sweeping staircases lined the walls, while large, ornate paintings adorned the walls. We barely had time to observe it all as Orroro led us all straight under the staircases, through a oak door and into a hallway slightly curving upwards.

Orroro began to talk to my parent's of the journey here, and other small talk that she made somehow greatly interesting. Charlie stepped in beside me, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to _finally _see you face to face! How are you feeling?" he asked with another impressive grin.

I took a moment to answer – how did I feel?. I was excited.. I was pretty damn excited! I was finally here – for weeks and weeks today had been something to get me through the frosty atmosphere at home and the headaches. But it was mixed with nerves – as grand and as amazing as this place was, I just really hoped they could help me. Or if they even offered me a place.

"Well... a bit of everything really. Its just really surreal!" I replied, taking a deep breath.

"Don't worry, I know you'll probably hear this a lot – but we've all been through it. I was a nervous wreck when I got here, I tripped into Xavier's study and everything!. But don't worry, Orroro and Xavier will be able to handle your parents. And thats without any of Xavier's mind tricks – he might be in a wheelchair and be bald, but jeeze does he talk sense!" Charlie explained with a laugh.

"Its not my parents I'm worried about – don't get me wrong, my mum's doing my head in already. But I'm just worried I won't get asked to even stay here.. I mean what if I'm not what the Institute is looking for?" I stuttered – our small party had reached the end of the hall and turned left, passing a worrying amount of doors. This place was huge!.

Charlie shook his head and jokingly punched my arm. "Don't be stupid dude, we don't _look _for anything, this place is here to help. Just chill out. Were almost at his office, and unfourtantly I can't come in. But I'll be waiting outside. I won't wish you luck, you don't need it" my new tall haired companion smiled once again and crossed the hall to wait in a small reception room.

We reached a impressive polished door, that held a plaque reading _'Charles Xavier – Headmaster'. _My parents seemed to look a little less uptight now, but my mum still had a furrowed brow. Of course neither of them bothered to see how I was feeling – Dad did give me a curt nod as Orroro opened the door and we stepped in.

The office was large and circular. Bookcases, floor to ceiling took up most of the wall space, stopping either side of a impressive window that looked out onto the back gardens of the mansion. I eyed a swimming pool, which at the moment was full of other students. A intimidating, wide almost black desk stood in the middle of the room, with matching chairs arranged in front. There was no chair behind the desk, but I soon realised that Charles Xavier had no need for one, he was permantley in a wheelchair. The man himself was positioned near the window, observing his students, absent mindley twirling the large globe in the stand beside him.

As they neared the desk he obviously noticed our entry and his shiny robotic looking chair spun on the spot. I realized it didn't actually have wheels – it hovered over the plush looking carpet. His legs were completely covered by the shiny chrome looking metal, and a technical looking array of buttons sat either side on the arm rests. He greeted us all with a wide smile, and hovered forwards to rest behind the desk.

I couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Charlie was right, Xavier was as bald as an egg. But it didn't make him any less striking. He had a angular face, although handsome. Whereas Orroro was an older lady, her beauty out shone her age, and you found it hard to place an exact number on her years – Charles was clearly well into his fifties. He had lines around his intensely dark eyes. Were they brown? Or black? I couldn't quite tell. His clear aging didn't take anything from his welcoming, but slightly unnerving aurora. I knew then, that Charles Xavier was not a man to be messed with. And so did my parents, apparently. They practically dropped into the seats. I sat down too, and I felt a little easier when Orroro seated herself next to me, I caught a large smile out the corner of my eyes.

"Welcome! I'm so very glad to finally have you here" Charles's voice wasn't loud, but it was strong. Strong, commanding.. but somehow kind?. I then noticed that he was talking to me, and me alone. I felt heat rise up in my face and I stuttered a thank you for having me. His angular face broke into a smile. "And of course, Mr and Mrs Clarke, I am glad that you have come as well. It will be a relief to finally talk of Max's stay with us" He called me Max, and not Maximus! Had he read my mind and known I was running over that in my mind?.

My mother nodded slowly, still taking in the man before her. "Well.. we still haven't decided if this is the right place for Maximus yet. We want to make sure his issue will be dealt with" she said slowly, sitting up a little straighter.

"Why, Mrs Clarke, there is no issue that Max has that I can see. He simply needs to be in the right place, surrounded by the right people. And I'm quite sure that the Xavier Institute _is _the right place. I'm also quite sure that the quicker he is moved in and settled with us, the more happier he will feel" Xavier finished his sentence by looking over at me, with another large smile. He reminded me of Orroro – he wasn't raising his voice or coming across as aggressive, but something in the way he spoke told me he knew right. I nervously returned his smile.

I didn't have to look to know my mum's frown had deepened. She wasn't used to being spoken to like that. "Well you must understand Mr Xavier, more than anyone, that what is happening to Maximus is hardly normal. I mean this whole place is full of you... people. I want to know he's going to come home after his stint here, and we'll be able to be happy again." If looks could kill, my mum would have been dead then. The tone in her voice was certainly.. indignant!.

Xavier said nothing for a moment but studied my mum with those scarily intense eyes. I couldn't blame her for shifting in her seat slightly. He brought his hands up to rest his chin on them and sighed slightly. "I fear, Mrs Clarke, that its you thats not understanding this" he said very slowly and deliberately. My father's eyebrows shot up almost as quick as my mum's. I felt myself cringe inside.

"Being a mutant is not wrong. It is not a problem, it is nothing unnatural. It is a change in our genetic codes – just like Orroro's strange, but beautiful hair colour" he said with a nod and warm smile towards the willowy lady. She let out a soft laugh and ran her hands through her trailing ponytail. "Or like an Albino, or any matter of different people. That is all we – Max is – different. I think that if Max comes to stay with us, he'll stay for longer than you expect. We are here to firstly – help and understand. Something, which I think, Max is lacking very much so at the moment" Xavier's last sentence was punctuated with his eyes narrowing slightly.

At once my mother sat up even straighter, and let out a unimpressed huff. She leaned forward in her chair and opened her mouth to talk. Xavier however, ploughed on. "I don't really expect 'normal' people to understand at first. It is hard to accept that your son has been gifted with extraordinary powers. But being at home, with people such as yourself trying hard to pretend that nothing is wrong is no help, and no understanding" my mother's face was slowly turning red. My father had sat up now too, and was looking thoroughly annoyed.

Still Xavier went on. "I do not mean to come across as rude, but you and your husband don't intend this place as a home for your son at all. You feel threatened and intimidated by your son's gift. But you must look and see, that he will be happy here. We will help him control and tame his powers, and possibly go on to use them for the best. Not only that, we will keep him safe from those who have more than your disdain for our kind – those that hate us. He is most safest, and happiest here" his voice rung around the office, despite him hardly raising his voice.

I glanced at Orroro – she must have seen the clear worry across my face because she leaned across and gave my hand a squeeze. I turned to my parents. My mother's face was beetroot red now, and her clear sapphire eyes were narrowed in fury. My father had gone from being angry to gulping nervously at the sight of his wife's anger. He knew as well as me how bad Mum was when she went off on one. This had been a bad idea.. I should have just kept my head down and never even dreamed of coming here. I felt my stomach drop as my mum's mouth worked furiously – when she finally regained the ability to speak, her words would make sure I'd never be welcome here again.

"How DARE you! I don't think you have any... ANY idea what this has been like! You wouldn't understand, because your just the same as him! As the rest of them! All the other FREAKS!" she bellowed the last word, her hands shaking. Instantly, my mother realised she had gone to far. So did I.

Charles Xavier's eyes turned dark as her onslaught issued. His face even seemed to become more... intense. He lifted his head from his hands and placed them very slowly on his armrests and shook his head slowly. "This, Brenda, is exactly the type of hate I speak of. You fail to even _try _to comprehend your son's position, and because of that, you will not be there for him. We, however, will be. I suggest you leave, now." I gasped. If his voice and manner had been that of commanding before, it was nothing to now. He seemed to emanate a fierce aurora that sent a shiver down my spine.

Once again my mother spluttered as she registered the shock. But this time, my father spoke up. And stood up, his fists clenched. "We will be leaving! And we'll be taking Maximus with us! He doesn't belong here, in this.. freak show! He was a normal boy before, and he'll be a normal once again, I can tell you that much! He is OUR son, and OUR son will not be a freak! And if any of you wierdos try to do ANYTHING to change the fact that its our decision, SO HELP ME!" he roared. My mother had jumped at every shout he issued, and tears of surprise and rage had welled up in her eyes. I wanted to sink into the chair. It was all going wrong. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes now.

Orroro herself stood up, a fierce glint in her serene eyes. She made a point of moving over to stand in front of me. What did I do? Should I just go? I didn't want fists, or something more to fly. I shakily stood up and gulped.

"You have made a mistake making yourselves angry, both of you. I pity you. But your right, we will not do anything to change the decision as to whether Max stays here or not. But you were wrong – it is Max's choice. Law of the State clearly says that the Xavier Institute will take those only who are willing and wanting to come – and it is _their _own choice. Now sit down – both of you!" Xavier barked the command, and my jaw dropped as my mother fell into her seat, and my father actually half collapsed down. Both there faces were mirror images of shock, and slight fear.

"Charles is right Mr and Mrs Clarke – the decision is down to Max, and Max alone. If he decides to stay, then his things will be collected from your home later and brought here. You will be allowed to visit of course, or Max go home to you, but only on weekends. Weekdays are taken up with lessons and such. The Xavier Institute is a proper establishment, we are not just renegades taking in stray mutants. We set this place up with government aid, and we enforce our laws. Try to do anything stupid in taking Max back, and you will face consequences" Orroro still spoke soft and clearly, it was almost calming. My mother and father shared looks of horror and dismay. Orroro herself turned to look at me, and regarded me with her serene orbs, Xavier with his intense stare.

"Well, Max – it is your time to speak now. Do you wish to stay? Of course, we do not force the answer now, you are given three weeks to go and think if you feel you have to" Xavier explained. I let out a breath I realized I hadn't been holding.

I knew deep down, I didn't really have to think about it. The answer was obvious. Even before my headaches and powers had begun to show, I had always been paraded around as the showboat of the family. My parents were wealthy, I had been forced into private schooling and I was pressured to do as well as I could. I was rarely allowed to socialize with friends, and I was always dragged round to executive parties. My mother would always grill me as how to act _proper_. I knew this would be the best place for me, I already had a friend and I knew Xavier and Orroro were here for what I really needed – help and understanding.

I spared my parents a glance. They looked a mix of outraged and horrified. Don't get me wrong, I knew they loved me, and I knew this was all out of confusion, but right now I needed the Institute. Maybe in a few weeks, once they had gotten over the shock, I would go and see them. I turned to Xavier and nodded, barely hearing the 'yes' that escaped my lips. I had just been through so many emotions in the short half an hour that I hardly knew what to think.

"It is done then. Orroro if you could show Mr and Mrs Clarke out. Mrs Monroe will follow you back to collect Max's things. I am sorry this has come to shouting. Just know that Max is in good hand's, and no doubt he shall phone you later on. It has been a... experience" whereas moments ago, when he had been condemning my parents, his whole image had been sharp and commanding, he now sounded calm. Calm and soothing. With a gulp of tears, my mother practically ran from the room. I wanted to talk to her, to explain that I had to be here.. but I knew she wouldn't understand yet.

Dad simply pulled me into a rough hug, promised he'd call later and told me he loved me. Of course, pangs of sadness sounded inside me. But this was a fresh start, a new beginning. Orroro swept from the room and after my parents – if anyone else had to go back to my house and pack my things, I'd have felt bad for them. But somehow, I knew Orroro could handle herself.

"You look like you need to sit, Max" Xavier said as the door clicked shut. I didn't respond at first, but simply collapsed into the seat. He leaned across his desk and smiled.

"I cannot begin to imagine how confused and probably upset you are now Max, but you chose to be here. I hope that is because you know were here for you. I understand you and Charlie have already struck up a friendship, which is always a plus" I nodded to him.

"I'm just so relieved that I know I'm going to be here for good... its been kind of like a light at the end of the tunnel for weeks. Things have been... bad since we found out. I believe Charlie when he said this is the best place for me at the moment" I responded, finally getting my voice back. I felt calmer now, just processing it all.

"Of course. Charlie is right. I am just sorry that it came to the point that it did. I do not like to speak that way with student's parents or guardian's, but you'd be surprised how often I must. It takes a firm hand in situations like this – don't worry, they will come round Max. But right now we have to focus on settling you in" Xavier said, leaning back into his... hover chair?.

"Charlie will be a guide of sorts, and you two will be sharing rooms. He has plenty of friends, that he can introduce you to later. As its a Saturday, there are no lessons on weekends. Students are free to do as they wish, as long as they consult a member of staff at first. We can't have you all running riot" he said with a barking laugh. I felt myself laugh to – it felt good after all that!.

"Everything will be explained in detail eventually, but you've just had an experience you need to take in. I suggest you go and errr.. what is it they call it?... 'hang out' with Charlie for a while" he said, sketching quotation marks around the words. I felt myself smile.

"Orroro will be back with your possessions shortly, and you can unpack, head down to dinner and probably get an early night" he said with a wink. He was obviously aware that at that moment, I was far to excited to even think of turning in early. "You'll probably be taken on Charlie's grand tour later.. tomorrow we can talk more" he said.

It was then that I realized as fierce and slightly scary Charles Xavier was, there was something about him that put me at ease. He turned away from me, shuffling through his desk drawer, obviously a dismissal. I stood.

"Errm... Mr Xavier.." I started. He looked up and waved a hand. "Just call me Xavier"

"Right.. Xavier.. I have a question. Did you.. did you read my parents minds? You said something about knowing as soon as they walked in that they didn't want me here?" I said slowly.

A knowing smile spread across his aged face. "How inquisitive Max. But no, I didn't. I don't need to read minds to know that. When you have lived as I have, and interacted with as many people as I have, you learn to read _people_, not there minds. Body language, what they say, how they say it, and so on. I did, however, read your mind to know you prefer being called Max, and not Maximus. I must apologize, some consider it rude to scan someone's mind without permission. But I personally find it rude being called by a name I do not like" he said, his smile reaching his eyes and a warm twinkle radiating from his eyes. I knew that was the end of the conversation and I smiled to myself, leaving the office with a laugh.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Freakshow

**O2: Meeting the 'Freak Show'**

I found Charlie waiting for me outside, just like he said. He leaped up as I entered the hall and once again breathed a sigh of relief. Had that really just all happened?. My face must have told my confusion as he laid a hand on my arm. "You okay dude?"

I half shrugged, half nodded. "I guess... that was just..." I didn't finish. I didn't really have words. All those nerves had been for good reason. But I firmly reminded myself – I was at the Institute for good now. All my weeks of hoping had paid off, and I could finally try and fit in somewhere.

Charlie extended an arm around my shoulders and began to steer me back the way we had come. "Don't worry, you'll be alright. By the looks of your parents, they were pretty riled up and upset, but honestly... ninety percent of the parent's that come here start off upset. Majority of them get over it though. You'll be fine now dude"

I nodded again, and I believed his words. I felt better already, just knowing that I was around other mutants, in a safe, non judgmental environment. "I thought I could show you our room later, but first I might as well give you the low down on the mansion" he explained. We reached the door again and stepped foot onto the marble floor of the entrance room. He sounded so casual and laid back – well, this was Charlie's home. And now it was mine!.

He took me to the large lounge rooms either side of the hall. Both were expansive, and were dominated by two ridiculously big TV's. A few students were sat on the larger than life sofas watching some reality show, and barely looked up as we entered. From there we swept around the jaw dropping kitchen, the two dining rooms, the various toilets and bathrooms and the collosal library that dwarfed any other room I had seen. And that was just the ground floor. Three floors up, forty six bedrooms, twenty three bathrooms and various other studies and more lounge rooms later I realized that this place was not only beautiful, but it was warm and friendly.

By the time we reached our room, on the second floor, my things were being brought up by a boy just as tall as Charlie. He was more muscular than Charlie, and had an air of slight gruffness about him. The ruffled dirty blond hair and stubble matched perfectly with the silver hoop through his ear and the few tattoos I could see on the arm that showed from his black shirt. Charlie greeted him warmly with a high five, but the boy, whom Charlie called Bastion, simply nodded. I had a feeling it was because I was there. He eyed me, interested. He had large, murky green eyes that seemed to weigh every part of me. Either he wasn't much of a talker, or he was playing it cool. When Charlie introduced me, Bastion simply nodded again. After dropping my stuff at the door he eyed me up and down again before turning and walking off. I realised then, that he hadn't said a word.

"Don't mind Bastion... he's not the stand and chat type. Well... he's not any type really" Charlie explained, opening the door and heaving my suitcases in. I stepped into my new room and swept it. It was large – big enough for two wide beds in oak stands. A moderately sized window stood opposite the door, and two matching heavy looking chest of drawers stood side by side at the end of Charlie's bed. The wall space next to his bed was taken up with basketball and sports posters. He pointed me through a door on my side of the room that led to a small en suite. "Its nothing special.. some students have bigger, better rooms but we both got luck of the draw" he said. I could tell he was waiting for a reaction. I turned and beamed at him.

"I think its amazing!" I said, and I meant it. Already, after an hour and a half of being here, I felt at home. Charlie's face broke into a relieved state.

"Now, I'll let you unpack and familiarize yourself with my – our room. Dinner's going to be served in about half an hour, so when your done come down to the dining room on the left of the kitchen. Thats normally where me and my friends hang out, I can introduce you!" I nodded, and he left. I looked around again, still smiling, and turned to my bags. They held all my possessions, but suddenly I felt like I didn't really want them.. it was all a reminder of the place I had just left, and the place I wouldn't be going back to for a long time. I resigned to the fact that I at least needed my clothes, and set about putting them into my chest of drawers.

As I went to leave the room I caught sight of myself in the wall length thin mirror. I felt myself sigh – I really did look like shit. My blond hair had come free of its usual messy cut to look _seriously_ messy. I had coloured the tips a deep cobalt blue and they stood on end. My pale, slightly angular face looked sweaty. "Eww..." I muttered as I wiped my brow. Perhaps the most striking feature on my face were my bright sapphire eyes, perfectly rounded so they looked like bowls of water – they even outshone my few freckles across my nose that I hated so much. I was slim, not stick thin, but hardly hench – I was relativity tall too. I was wearing the denim shirt with the white tee underneath that I had spent so long picking out earlier that morning, and my favorite black jeans, and my dirty white trainers. It was too late to make myself look half decent now, so I just made my way out of the hallway and down the stairs.

The mansion was a buzz of activity now – the delicious smell of what I assumed was spaghetti bolegnese must have drawn all the other students out. I myself must have smelt too – of newcomer, because I received interested glances, and even a few cheerful smiles. I found myself smiling back, and slightly surprised. Most of these teenagers looked normal – dare I say it?. I saw a girl with what looked liked cat ears poking out from her red hair, and a tall dark haired girl with eyes that shone – literally shone with a array of dazzling colours. But aside from that, most of them looked just like what you'd expect a everyday teenager to look like.

I found my way into the dining room Charlie had told me about, and cast my eyes around the long table looking for him. He found me first, as I heard a familiar voice. "Max! Over here dude!" this was followed by a series of frantic waves. I waved back and made my way over.

"Sit down and chow down!" he said, patting the seat on the bench next to him. "And meet my guys – everyone, this is Max!" as I sat down he cast his arm out to the three people opposite us. One of them I recognised instantly - Bastion sat leaning casually in his chair between two girls. I choked out a hello, but he simply stared at me with those intense green eyes. I felt colour rise up in my cheeks and quickly averted my attention to the girl the left of him.

"This is Reya, our regular spider monkey" Charlie said with a cheeky smile. Reya looked young, she was looked petite next to Bastion. Her light brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her baby face broke into a welcoming grin. Her eyes matched her hair colour perfectly, and only emphasized how young she looked. She stretched across and grabbed my hand as I said hello once again. Charlie went on to introduce the other girl, but she cut across him.

"Nice to meet you Max, I'm Annabell" she said, also shaking my hand. I then realised this had been the girl I had seen earlier, with the dazzling eyes. Her black hair, curling towards the ends rested just on her shoulders, and her made up face told me she was older than me. I notice that up close, her eyes were a array of dazzling colors, pinks, blues and greens – there wasn't an iris at all.

I must have been staring. "Don't worry, I'm not blind or anything – its just an effect of my powers" she told me with a smile.

"Oh god.. I'm so sorry... Really I am.." I began to sttuter, feeling heat in my face. She threw back her head and laughed, waving away my apologies. "Don't be silly, everyone stares at first. It takes a while to get used to – chill" she said.

"So, how are you finding the mansion so far?" Reya piped up, leaning across the table, her eyes lighting up at the prospect of talking to someone new.

"Incredible! It all seems too good to be true!" I replied. It was then that Bastion made the first sound yet – a loud snort. I glanced over at him, confused, while Annabell frowned and threw him a displeased look.

"You haven't sat through one of Xavier's lectures yet – the novelty will wear off soon enough" Bastion explained. His voice was so.. gruff! Just like his appearance, but somehow he was well spoken.

"Oh come _on _Bastion, there really not that bad!" Reya said with a giggle – how old was she?

"Reya's right Bastion – some of us actually have the attention span of more than a spoon" Annabell commented sarcastically, if a little harshly. I watched Bastion's face flicker with annoyance before shrugging and taking a sip of his drink. I noticed that Annabell watched him for a few seconds, maybe expecting a come back.

Well, Bastion certainly wasn't a very social person. But there was something fascinating about him – his voice, his attitude, his eyes.. it was all so mysterious. "Max's parents didn't take too well to the idea of you being here though, did they?" Charlie said, reaching across and pouring me and him a glass of water. I felt myself shake my head.

"Deffinetly not...But then you said most people's parents don't like it" Reya nodded frantically, like an overactive child, and Annabell chuckled. "Charlie's right hun, but who can blame them? I think if most people had the choice, the mansion certainly wouldn't be the decision they'd make. But its a good place here, you'll enjoy it" she explained.

A bell rung somewhere, and Charlie jumped up. "Score, foods here!. Come on Max, lets dig in" he said over his shoulder as he practically skipped to the kitchen. "Is he always like this with food?" I asked as the rest of us rose. "Unfourtantly so" Annabell said with a sigh.

My guess had been right – huge pans full of spaghetti and a mammoth bowl that contained more bolegnese than I had ever seen in one place sat on the side, and people were beginning to help themselves. After watching Charlie pile his plate sickeningly high, I got mine and we resumed our places. We talked about the mansion grounds and how amazing they were, and then I told them about how scary Xavier had been, but kind at the same time – we all agreed on that. They started to tell me about the lessons we'd be having, when Bastion, who had once again lapsed into silence leaned forwards and interrupted Annabell with a loud question.

"So, Max, whats your power?" he said very clearly. He was staring straight at me, was he even blinking?.

Annabell instantly frowned again, crossing her arms. She seemed to be biting back a comment, clearly annoyed about the interruption. I noticed Charlie gave her a warning look – I had pretty much figured out that Bastion and Annabell didn't get on very well – there had been plenty of snide remarks from Annabell about Bastion's beard and his 'sulkiness', but he hadn't responded. This seemed to have made Annabell even more annoyed.

I cleared my throat, slightly taken back by the question. "Well.. what does it matter?" I found myself asking, with a smile. What was I doing? Where had that cockiness come from. Bastion didn't say anything for a few seconds, but just continued to stare, before finally smiling. He looked so different when he smiled, he looked a lot better. "Curiosity" he simply said, still staring.

"Yeah, I wanna know too! Come on Max, what can you do?" Reya said excitedly, even clapping her hands. I realised then I was staring back at Bastion, and quickly averted my eyes.

"Well, I'm not completely sure myself yet to be honest. I still have to have a meeting with Xavier, you know, so he can kind of fill me in. All I know is I used to get these agonizing headaches, and then I'd pass out, but when I woke up, wherever I was would be pretty bashed up. One time, my mum found me, and apparently I had this weird purple.. energy flying from my hands, smashing stuff up. When I spoke to Xavier via email, he said it was most probably psionic energy – you know like, energy of the mind" I said. It felt weird to actually talk about it.. ever since it had started happening it had been hushed up in my house.

Bastion registered the story for a moment before raising his eyebrows, looking impressed. Reya 'oohed' and 'ahhed' at it. "What about you?" I shot back, without meaning too. I had no idea why I was being so cocky and loud towards him. He smiled again, looking amused. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know" he said.

"And satisfaction brought it back" I replied, a smile mirroring his. He chuckled slightly – even Annabell looked surprised at that, before replying. "You'll just have to wait and see in your first Danger Room session" and with that he picked up his plate and stood, winked at me and walked off towards the kitchen. There was a moment of stunned silence before Reya spoke up.

"Oooh.. he winked at you Max!" she giggled like a three year old, imitating his wink. I laughed, trying to cover the redness in my face. "Maybe he likes you! We never did get it out of him what he likes, you know, boys or girls" she carried on.

Annabell rolled her eyes. "Knowing Bastion, it'll be anything that moves" Charlie boomed with laughter at that. "But what about you guys? What can you do?" I was desperate to move on, it was embarrassing enough that he winked at me, let alone with Reya playing it up.

"Well dude, you already know what I do" Charlie said clenching his fist on his right hand. His whole arm sprung into a torrent of flames. His elbow and upper arm remained perfectly normal, but elbow downwards was a block of roaring flames. Just as quick as it had set a light, it blinked out, revealing his perfectly normal looking arm. He had shown me that and some other cool tricks during our webcam chats. That was why his codename had been chosen as Furnace – he could transform his limbs into fire.

Reya explained that she possessed 'Superhuman acrobatic abilities, super flexibility and an increased muscle mass that meant she could hit five times harder than a heavyweight boxer' – she had obviously become accustomed to telling people because it had sounded like a script. My eyes had boggled when she had spoken about hitting hard – it turns out she was fourteen. She was tiny – how could she hit someone _that _hard?.

Annabell explained her powers were a little bit more harder to explain. "I won't bore you with the scientific stuff, but pretty much, I constantly absorb energy from the moon and the stars themselves and can change myself so that basically I'm made out of stars and lunar energy. I can fly, my strength and endurance is increased tenfold, and I can charge objects with the same energy" she said. I felt my jaw drop, that sounded _cool_. As she had explained, her eyes had slowly faded from an array of colours to solid black – but her whole body, as in her skin and hair – had taken on the previous appearance her eyes had been. Underneath her clothes, her skin had dazzled, her hair had rose up and whipped as if caught in a wind, also beautifully dazzling. The fork she had been holding had mirrored her skin and eyes, suddenly becoming a three pronged piece of star energy. After a few seconds she stopped, and her skin and hair suddenly became 'human', her eyes suddenly blinking a miasma of colour at me. The fork was left intact, but smoking slightly.

"So don't worry if you were feeling slightly alone at any point recently – your one of the freak show here now" Charlie said with a booming laugh.

After dinner Charlie suggested that all of us do something exciting ('It is Saturday after all!'), a notion which Reya resounded with more claps and 'yipees'. Annabell seemed hesitant at first.

"Oh come _on _Annabell, surely you can drag yourself away from your books and notes for _one _night?" Charlie said with a dramatic eye roll "Besides, we need to settle Max in. I was thinking of hitting the pool, and we know how much you just _love _the pool" he said with a teasing smile. Annabell bit her lips, obviously considering it still. Reya piped up, repeating the word 'pool' over and over again. How irritating.

I flashed her my cheesiest smile, and she rolled her own eyes. "Fine. But I really have to study tomorrow. We _all _do, Xavier's paper on Ethical Laws is in Monday" she said with a meaningful glare at Charlie.

"Meet you in the inside pool in twenty minuets guys!" Reya chirped happily, grabbing Annabell's hand and dragging her out of the dining room.

"Ethical Laws?... Ew.." I said slowly. Charlie nodded. "I know right.. his lessons can either be a serious bore, or a serious thinking session. His stuff is pretty deep.. but academic work really isn't my thing" he muttered, standing up and motioning to the door.

"So, whats the deal with Bastion?" I said slowly, trying to sound as casual as possible. Luckily Charlie didn't seem to pick up on my eagerness.

"He acts like a bit of a douche, but he's generally a cool guy. A little quiet and withdrawn, but he's cool. He's a bit of a troublemaker though.. if you didn't notice, he's got a bit of a bad boy vibe going on. Apparently he was found on the streets in Chicago, he was doing a lot of robberies and stuff to get by. He doesn't like to talk much about his past, but he never turned up with any parents or family, and no one ever visits" he said, albeit a little sad. I couldn't really think of anything to say, and just shook my head.

"Him and Annabell really don't get on huh? They just seem to love winding each other up" I laughed as we made our way up one of the grand staircases. "You noticed?" Charlie said sarcastically. "Annabell was a prim princess, her parent's were executives of some huge company. She's always been a bit of a spoilt brat, and she's pretty outspoken too. Thats where her and Bastion clash – she hates being confronted. And he's everything she was told by mummy and daddy that was bad, and she's everything he dislikes in people. Annabell won't admit it, but I _know _she's got the serious hots for him!"

Was I feeling... knarked by that last part?. There was no denying that Bastion was good looking, and Annabell was very pretty.. but they just didn't seem to match. Besides.. Bastion had been paying _me _attention, not her. "I don't know.. she seems pretty resentful" I said quietly as we reached our room.

As Charlie pulled the v-neck off and rummaged for his trunks he began to talk about Reya. I had to force myself to listen, and not to stare at the perfect beach body he had. "Reya's always been pretty... immature. I know she's only fourteen, but most of the time she acts like she's four. She doesn't really talk about where she was before she got to the Mansion, and she's pretty touchy about it. After a while you just get used to having a friend with the mental age of someone ten years younger than you" he said, stopping to view himself in the mirror and mess his faux haux up even more.

His trunks were bright orange with deep red flames licking the crotch area. I snorted and shook my head – such a boys boy. "Hey don't hate, appreciate! I'm on _fiiiire_!" he said smoothly, thrusting. "If you say so" I laughed, pulling on my own black trunks.

Feeling a little exposed in front of all the students still roaming the corridors in nothing but swim wear, I followed Charlie downstairs, past the kitchen we'd got dinner from and through some French double doors into a room I hadn't been shown. It was in complete blackness though, but something about the way my footsteps resounded told me it was large. "I know the lights around here somewhere..." Charlie muttered in the pitch black somewhere near me. Rich flames burst into life as he swept his arm into fire, using it as a light. "Aha!"

For a few seconds I was temporarily blinded by bars of white across my vision. As vision returned I realised the industrial sized strip lights were illuminating a huge indoor swimming area, a Olympic size pool complete with diving board and viewing seats at the far end of the bright white room. I mentally noted that this was something else to add to my 'Why the Mansion is Amazing' list.

"Ahh ladies!" Charlie greeted Reya and Annabell as they strode in. Reya was wearing a horribly fuchsia pink swimsuit complete with frills, while Annabell had a blue and white bikini, her slightly curly hair tied up in a bun.

"SPLAAAAAAAAAASH TIME!" Reya screeched, zooming past me and literally spring boarding four feet into the air, completing a almost impossible turn of twists and twirls before creating what she wanted as she landed in the water; a huge splash. I must have looked surprised as Annabell strode past me, climbing down the ladder.

"Like Charlie said.. spider monkey" she kicked off, steering clear of Reya who was now floundering around talking about mermaids.

Charlie followed suit of Reya and threw himself in, dive bombing. I decided I'd save my dignity in my overly floppy and large trunks and just climb the ladder. The water was comfortably warm. I proceeded to do a few laps, although I was out of practice compared to Annabell who steamrolled around the pool. Apparently her parent's had made her do swimming lessons for eight years, along with violin, piano and elocution. I ticked off 'spoilt brat' in my head.

Reya dragged us into a game of shark, which Annabell point blank refused to play at first. I even felt stupid, but after a while it was actually quite fun. In a stupid way. We had been playing for a while when I heard a familiar chuckle. I spun round halfway through attempting to dunk Charlie and make him 'shark' and found Bastion standing up from the seating area and walking over to the pool's edge.

"Well if I haven't seen such a group of water babies" he said with a jeering smile. Annabell scoffed and instantly swam off in the opposite direction. I noticed Bastion gazed after her for a few seconds before staring down at me.

"Aren't you coming in?" I asked, pulling myself out. He didn't respond for a while but simply stared me up and down like he had been doing all day, this time taking a lingering look on my naked torso. I felt a little heat in my cheeks and hastily wrapped my arms around myself. He finally met my eyes.

"No thanks. Water and swimming pools... there not for me. I'll just watch" he nodded and went to make his way back over to the seats. I reached out and grabbed his arm. "But Bastion.." he turned to look at me. A mischievous smile spread across my face and I hardened my grip. "Thats no fun!" I shouted as I swung him round and firmly shoved him straight into the water.

The feat got a round of applause and cheers from Charlie and Reya. The fountain of bubbles and spluttering that was Bastion surfaced, his hair stuck to his head. He was half smiling and half glaring. "Now your an honorary 'water baby'" I chuckled jumping in next to him.

"Your a bit of a devil aren't you?" Bastion murmured, leaning in. It was only then that I realised how close he was, his murky green eyes were so close I could see the specks of hazel in them. Once again I felt my face go bright red and I laughed nervously.

"Umm.. you could say that" I stuttered before turning and swimming off, cursing my red face and stupid response. I heard him chuckle over my shoulder though. I couldn't help but stare as he bobbed over to the side again and slid his shirt off. He was more bigger built than Charlie, and I noticed a tattoo on his shoulder that had been hidden before, a family crest of some sort. His chest had a little nest of light brown hair and his six pack was perfectly toned.

Charlie made a point of coughing loudly, and I quickly averted my eyes, but not before Bastion had also noticed my preying eyes. Desperate to clear the awkwardness, I spoke up. "So, are there any other games to play _apart _from shark?"

Reya and Charlie's eyes lit up and they both blurted out 'VOLLEYBALL' at the same time. Before giving me a chance to respond they raced out of the pool, Charlie pressing a button next to the light switch so that two metal poles raised up either end of the pool. Reya had dragged a large net out from the closet near the door and the two were fastening it to the poles in seconds.

"Well done Max, you've started them off now. They used to spend hours and hours down here playing it before Xavier started actually giving out weekend detentions for not completing work" Annabell sighed.

As there were five of us, we decided to do pairs and rotate people in and out. First off me and Charlie went against Reya and Bastion. I soon realised why Charlie had seemed a little disappointed when I picked him as a partner. I had forgotten about Reya's ridiculous acrobatic abilities.

Bastion didn't really get chance to hit the ball. No matter how high I thwacked it, she leaped up in a ball, and then unsprung at the last second and smashed it back just as hard. When Charlie tried to curve it more towards Bastion, she still actually _cartwheeled _through the air to hit it, and even when we tried to bluff them and just tap it over the net, she was always there in a second to send it whistling back.

Accepting out first defeat, Bastion switched out and Annabell joined. That game pretty much went the same as the last one, and I sat out, leaving Bastion and Charlie. The past two defeats seemed to have strengthened Charlie's resolve, and him and Bastion spent a few moments huddling and whispering. This time they actually managed to put up a fight, and I realised they were both actually quite good. Annabell was terrible, but she seemed oblivious.

_What a shame her parent's didn't force her to do Volleyball lessons_.

Reya switched out and I joined Annabell, fully accepting the fact we were going to get thrashed. "Ahh, now theres no need for a huddle. We've got the newbie and possibly the worst volleyball player in the whole Mansion" Bastion sniped with a jeer. I simply laughed it off, but Annabell rose to the bait.

"I've no idea how you got so 'good' Bastion, you normally scarper at the first sight of _any _water, especially baths and showers" she hissed. He simply chuckled. "Tell that to the boy who had to be your partner in the Volleyball competition last summer. Did you know Max, that I ended up dropping out just because she was that terrible?" I glanced at Annabell, not sure whether to laugh. Her fists were clenched... definitely not a time to laugh. Bastion ploughed on.

"When I said possibly the worst player, I really meant _the _worst player. She actually came last.. so she's rightfully earned that title"

Annabell seemed to be calculating a comeback. "Does your fear of water come from a near death experience Bastion? Or did you just not get to wash that much on the streets of Chicago?" she snapped. Instantly I noticed Charlie's face drop, and Bastion's eyes narrowed. This time Annabell carried on.

"I can't imagine showering opportunities were high on the wind as a street rat. Unless the gutter counts"

"Shut it Annabell" Charlie barked loudly, giving her a meaningful look. The tall, dazzle eyed girl seemed to snap out of her minor rage and realise what she said, her face told the story of the regret that was going on in her head.

Reya had observed the tiff from the side of the pool, and had stopped her repetitive foot splashing and was staring between the two with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth. Bastion however, hadn't even flinched, but stood looking daggers at Annabell. It was a little bit disturbing, he wasn't even blinking.

Silence reigned for a moment before Bastion snatched the ball out of the water. "Lets play"

Eager to shun the silence I agreed, taking my position next to Annabell. Charlie coughed and nervously took up a stance, still looking a little bemused. Bastion leaped up into the air, throwing the ball upwards. As it fell back down, he swung his arm back, ready to hit it. As if in slow motion, my eyes were drawn to the light green sparks flashing around his open palm. What was that? His face was etched with anger and concentration. As his palm made contact with the ball the sound of a far off explosion ripped through the silence, and shock waves burst from his palm, and from the ball.

Like an orange bullet, streaked with green sparks, the ball rocketed forwards almost too fast to watch. Annabell let out a scream, Charlie swore loudly and I done what my instincts told me to do; I threw myself in front of a stationary Annabell. I had the glimpse of orange and green before what felt like a few professional boxing punches smashed into my rib, and I was sent reeling backwards. I must have actually skimmed the water, because I don't remember going under until I finally stopped.

My rib roared with agony as I tried to kick upwards, and my legs still seemed to be in shock as they weren't working the way I wanted. I could hear the muffled shouts of the rest of them before a tattooed arm grabbed my arm and yanked me up. I coughed and spluttered as Bastion pulled me over to the side, laying me down.

"Oh god, is he okay?" Charlie shouted, racing around from the other end of the poolside. He slipped and almost face planted the tiled floor a few times, but his face was a mask of worry. Bastion's face, above me and staring down, however was ten times worse. His murky green eyes were pools of horror.

"Max.. Max! Are you okay?" he shouted, more louder than needed. He obviously thought I was concussed or something, but I nodded, pulling myself up onto my elbows with a wince. "I'm alive" I said slowly.

A catapult of arms and legs told me Reya had landed next to me. "Ouch.. that looks painful" she said bluntly. I looked down and saw the big red mark across my left rib. "It is, surprisingly" I said flatly. Charlie's face broke into a smile.

"Ever so sarcastic. But like you said, you're alive" he said, patting my shoulder.

"You complete and utter idiot Bastion! You could have seriously injured him!" Annabell screeched, shoving him aside to sit next to me. She inspected the mark, pushing my ribs much to my protest. "Its not broken, or fractured, thank god, but its probably going to be a nice shade of green and purple tomorrow" As I opened my mouth to ask how she could possibly know that, she answered my question. "My parents made sure I was paramedic trained".

"Shoulda known.." I muttered under my breath, sitting up properly.

"Maybe you should go to the Recovery?" Reya said, wide eyed as ever, still gawping at the mark.

"No way, I'm fine. It hurts a bit, but it'll be fine" I cut her off firmly. Annabell seemed to be considering Reya's suggestion. I pulled myself onto my knees and slowly began to stand. My legs were a bit wobbly, and my side pulsated. I felt myself stumble, in the direction of the pool, but once again Bastion's muscled and tattooed arms gripped me. He slipped my arm over his shoulder for support.

"I think he'll be okay Reya, he just needs to put some ice on it" Charlie said, picking up on my embarrassment. "Come on, you can help me put the net back" They strode over and began to unlace the complicated knots that held it to the poles.

"Are you sure you're really okay Max? We have machines in Recovery that can really help with stuff like this, and Xav-"

"He said he's fine, leave it" Bastion interrupted. As expected, her dazzling eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"No thanks to you. Were you born stupid? Or is it just a lifestyle choice?" she snapped, crossing her arms. I felt Bastion sigh.

"Annabell, leave it out. I need to make sure Max gets some ice on this" he said simply, turning me towards the door.

"I'm fine honestly, I can wal-"

"I don't think thats a good idea, you might try and kill him again" Annabell said firmly, frowning defiantly as she put her arm on my other shoulder.

"Look guys, I'll go by myself, I'm not limping.." Once again I was overrun mid sentence.

"For once will you back down and just fuck off! He's in pain, he needs ice, were going to the kitchen, now go" Bastion growled, tightening his grip on my arm. I held back the grimace I wanted to give at the pain in my side.

"You've given enough help for one day Bastion. You caused this" Annabell bit back, and actually yanked my arm. I let out a gasp of pain as Bastion pulled me closer to him at the same time.

"And I'll fix it. Get back to your books" this time, Bastion's voice was low and seriously gruff, almost threatening. Annabell's hands lingered on my arm for a second more before she turned and almost ran out of the pool room. I could have sworn I had heard sobs.


	3. Chapter 3: Hot flushes and Tears

"This should help" Bastion said quietly, passing me the ice pack he had just retrieved from the walk in freezer. He took a seat opposite me at the gleaming marble counter, running his hands through the dirty blond locks.

Pulling open the blanket I pushed the packet to the slowly swelling red mark, hissing a little as the ice stung. Bastion's face drooped even more into guilt as he bit his lip, glaring angrily at the mark _he _had caused. Did he just gulp?.

"I'd say don't worry, that its not your fault.. but it is" I forced out a goofy laugh, pulling the blanket around me again, suddenly very conscious that I was half naked. He said nothing but just shook his head.

"Well you didn't mean it – I hope" I said with false seriousness. His green eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest. I laughed again, even though doing so caused more aching ripples up my side. "I know you didn't. Although I don't really see why you done what you did. I assume that was some sort of effect of your powers"

He only glared down at his reflection in the pristine counter top for a few seconds before looking up. "Annabell pushes my buttons. She really knows how to get me so wound up I.. I do stupid things" came his gruff reply. And he did look as if his buttons had been pushed, a vein was popping in his clenched jaw, and his fists were white knuckled tight.

I didn't say anything at first but just viewed him. I could tell how furious he was, but I could also sense the regret. I chose my next words carefully. "I take it you mean her remarks about.. about Chicago?" I was going to say the words 'when you were homeless', but I didn't want to send him off again. Once again I received a curt nod.

"You should be used to it by now.. you two are wind up merchants, you obviously know exactly what to say to get each other doing 'stupid things'" I sarcastically signed quotation marks around the last two words. I thought I saw the corners of his mouth lift into a smile. But then he sighed and ruffled his hair again.

He gazed over at me, his eyes widening again. They were like big pools of swamp green, and for a few seconds I could have sworn I was transfixed in his stare. "Max, I am so.. so, _so _sorry. Like you said, I never meant for you to get hit by that. I feel like a grade A douche" his voice was scarily sincere. In the day I had known him, he had maintained a too-cool-for-you, bad boy vibe. But now he was completely different, it was like talking to an actual person, not a cliché book character. "I should have just walked away, or let it slide over my head. Like you said, I should be used to that sniping little.. _girl _by now" he muttered. He seemed to be getting even angrier talking about her. I felt myself gulp this time.

"Look, accidents happen. I should have pushed her out the way or whatever, it was a bit stupid to throw myself in front of her. I'm no hero!" I said, forcing out another laugh. I was determined to draw him away from the seething anger that was etched all over his face and body language. "You've just gotta' learn know when to leave her to it, be the bigger.. mutant, and walk off. You'll end up ruining your big bad man mirage otherwise" I said with a wink. God, what was I doing?.

But it got a small smile. Job done. "Its no mirage" he said mysteriously, sitting up and leaning back in the stool. He still hadn't put his shirt back on, and the way the kitchen lights hit his bare chest showed every bit of definition. I noticed he had his nipple pierced to, a black stud. And I could see the way his chest hair kind of grew out like bird's wings and... Oh god.. I was staring again!. As predicted, my face grew hot and red, and I coughed loudly and made a show of re-adjusting the ice pack.

The glint in Bastion's eyes told me he had seen me staring, and the sly smile told me had enjoyed it. I quickly averted my eyes from even looking at him, and became suddenly very interested in the fridge magnets. A niggling sensation told me he was still staring me out. "So.. your powers. What exactly are they?" I said with a slightly weak voice, trying desperately trying to break the silence.

He leaned forwards now, and I felt myself lean back. I couldn't be too close, otherwise I'd end up a stuttering mess again. He noticed that too, because another grin appeared. "Well, I told you you'd have to wait until our first Danger Room session, and I'm fraid' you'll still have to wait" he said with his own wink.

I was relieved to roll my eyes then. "Oh pur-lease, I think taking an injury from them qualifies me some sort of sneak peak" I flashed the big red mark to punctuate my point.

Shaking his head, he replied. "Nope, good things come to those wait"

"Oh geeze, after that little glimpse I just can't wait for next time" I said with a sarcastic drawl. He said nothing but leaned a little closer. I nervously laughed and rambled my brains for more conversation. "What exactly is the Danger Room?"

"Its pretty cool... you could call it a stimulation and a gym workout in one. Just a seriously hard gym workout. I doubt you'll last long, you're not exactly Mr Macho" he barked a laugh and pinched my thin arms. I narrowed my eyes.

"You'd be surprised. I'd rather not be a body-bag full of meat anyways" Bastion chuckled, and then continued to stare. What was with that? Was he just weird and enjoyed staring people out?.

After a few more moments of silence, Bastion spoke up. "You know Max... you haven't asked"

"Asked?" I was generally confused.

"About Chicago. About what Annabell said" he seemed to have to force out her name a little. It was then I noticed how he had changed again. His voice was gruff and his sentences were short. The Bastion I had known until he had decided to smash with a super charged volleyball was back.

"Well.. its not really my business is it. I can tell how much it.. stirs you, and I don't think I can cope with another red mark. Its your past, your baggage. Its not my place to ask" I said shrugging.

Bastion raised his eyebrows in agreement. "Thats very caring of you. Everyone else swarms me with questions as soon as they hear a whisper. Its nice for someone to finally not really care about that stuff" and as he finished his sentence, he reached out and rested his slightly rough hands onto my arm. I felt goosebumps erupt and I would have bet any money I'd have a stupid gawp plastered over my face. Oh no! _Play it cool Max.. cool_.

"So to throw people off that, you act like a bit of a dick?" I asked. He smiled, and stood up, taking his hand off my arm. He didn't answer but made his way to the kitchen door, before turning back.

"You know Max, throwing yourself in front of that really was a stupid idea"

"You think?" I shot back.

"We wouldn't want that pretty little body of your's getting ruined" he gave me another wink before leaving, and I was pretty sure he'd have a smug grin on his face.

Despite no one else being there, I could still feel my cheeks erupt into red. I pressed the icepack to my head, muttering under my breath about being stupid. Talk about a memorable first day.. it was surreal to think I'd been here just over nine hours – it felt like I had been her for months and months. Already I had embarrassed myself countless times in front of the one guy I had actually found attractive, and I couldn't work him out. I resounded that it was well past time for bed as my side pounded and scooped up my shirt, returned the ice pack and attempted to remember which door was mine.

I crept into the dim room, lit only by Charlie's lamp. Charlie himself was sparko in his bed, his legs hanging out a stupid angle, and he was snoring his head off. I changed into my night clothes and clambered into the bed. It felt so warm and cosy, like I'd been sleeping in it for a long time already. With a smile, I leaned across and switched out his light.

I awoke to two very irritating things the next morning. The first was a dull ache on my side – I realised I had slept on it and as I became more awake, so did the pain. It was now more of a throbbing sensation, but it was conveniently thumping in time with the ache in my head. And that came from the second annoying thing. Charlie's ridiculous cheesy, ear cringing techno music. I groaned as I sat up, looking around bleary eyed. Charlie came in from the en suite and grinned.

"Glad to see you're still alive. You feeling sore?" he asked, towel drying his hair roughly and pulling on a fresh shirt. I simply grunted in response and yawned.

"Whats with this music?" I asked gruffly, sitting up properly with a hiss of pain.

"Don't tell me you don't like it! Its incredible.. just what you need! A loud baseline to drag you out of that bed and get you ready for today's activities" he said with that slightly goofy smile. I felt my eyebrows raise as he turned to style his hair in the wall length mirror.

"Activities? They don't exist on Sundays" I said simply, scratching my messy hair. I decided that the music was far too loud, and leaned across to turn the volume control on Charlie's stupidly large stereo system down a little.

Charlie laughed at what I had said and rolled his eyes. "You sound as bad as Reya! But they do exist on Sundays at the Institute. In fact they exist everyday, and Xavier drilled it into me before you arrived that I make sure I get you to a few a day in your first week" Charlie sounded as if he was trying to make it sound like a chore, but I picked too much eagerness for that to be true "He wants to get you 'properly integrated'. He does it with everyone, after the first week whether you carry on is up to you. So chop chop, get in the shower!" Charlie's dirty and smelly towel being chucked into my face quickly chided me into the en suite.

The shower turned out to be a bit of relief for the now large purple and red bruise plastered across my ribs. I alternated between cold and hot to stretch and relieve the muscle, and as I quickly got changed I realised I could bend down a bit now. Charlie waited as I _properly _done my hair, so that everyone could see what it supposed to look like. He tutted and rolled his eyes at the time I took, but admitted it looked good.

As we made our way down the grand staircase to find some breakfast, I couldn't help but look out for the messy blond hair and large build of Bastion. But he was nowhere to be seen, and I didn't want to alert my interest in him by asking what floor his room actually was stationed. I resigned to the fact he hadn't got up yet. Smart boy.

"Annabell is probably going to be going on and on about last night" Charlie said under his breath as we entered the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and placed some bacon and eggs onto it – Charlie however began to pile his plate with three of everything. And then proceeded to drown it in ketchup. I felt myself grimace.

"Bastion seemed pretty... pissed off, excuse my french" I said. We found some seats near the ones we had yesterday, Charlie knew one of the boys sat opposite us. He introduced me to the lanky looking Samuel, who hit me as a stereotypical nerd. I felt bad, being the way I was, I hated stereotyping. But the lank, slightly greasy curtained hair, tacky blue glasses and braces screamed comic con obsessed. He seemed nice enough, but shy.

"Well, can you blame him?. Like I said, he is seriously touchy about his past. I wasn't aware Annabell knew that much though.. she shouldn't have said those things" I nodded in agreement as I popped some bacon into my mouth.

"He seemed better when he got me some ice and stuff though, we ended up managing to change the subject. He left with more snide comments and rudeness" I laughed. Charlie choked a little on the huge forkful he had just swallowed.

"Are you being serious? Did you not get woken up by his shouting last night?" He said after gulping down his drink.

I frowned. "What shouting? When?" I said, putting down my fork. I had slept straight through the night, obviously exhausted from the hoo haa of yesterday.

"Well, at about half one this morning I could hear him shouting - really shouting at someone. Whoever was shouting back got kinda got shouted down. He was seriously going for them. At first I thought it was some sort of serious problem, like a fight breaking out or an intruder. So I got up and went into the hallway, cos his room is four up from ours" despite the revelation news, I made sure I took a mental note of the last part. "He came storming out his room and walked straight past me when I asked if everything was okay. Went screeching downstairs, and I guess the door slamming was him going out"

I digested the information. In the few hours I'd known him, Bastion now had certainly created a hot headed reputation. There was one thing I didn't understand though. "But.. who was he shouting at?"

Charlie opened his mouth to reply and suddenly coughed loudly. I followed his gaze to see Annabell. But her slightly wavy hair was a tangled mess, she was dressed in her pyjamas still and her eyes were red and puffy. She simply looked at Charlie with those dazzling eyes, obviously quite aware what we had been talking about. She slouched down and began to poke at her food.

Charlie gave me a look and continued to stuff his face. I decided to use the awkward silence to see if Annabell was okay – I could only assume she was who Bastion was shouting at last night. "Annabell.. you okay? You look a bit.. tired" I said, choosing my last word carefully. God knows how she would react to any comments about her appearance being that tired and looking that upset.

For a second she didn't say anything, just poked at the food on her plate. Then she lifted her head and shrugged. "Long night" she murmured in such a quiet, defeated voice I had to strain to hear it.

"Oh..." I replied, feeling awkward. I glanced at Charlie, but he was too busy scoffing down the pile of grease that was his breakfast. I couldn't work out whether it was purposeful to keep out of the awkward atmosphere or if he was generally enjoying it that much.

A few more moments of awkward silence except for small talk between Charlie and Samuel, who had come to sit with us. He could quite obviously detect the air of stillness over the three of us and also resigned to focusing on his food.

"Watch it Reya!" came a annoyed shout from the entrance to the dining room. We all savored the distraction and turned to look, except Annabell who was now just sitting still with her hands on her lap. One of the oldest students I had noticed since being at the Institute for a whopping total of one night was shaking his head and giving glaring looks to Reya as he picked his breakfast up from the floor.

Reya however, was blissfully unaware. In fact, she looked a little unaware of anything. The only word to describe her then would have been half asleep, but without the half part. Her hair resembled a disgruntled troll, sticking out everywhere and anywhere, and her eyes were pretty much closed, with a slither of brown between the lids. She even still wore her pink pyjamas covered in day glo green flowers. Jesus.

In response to the boy she simply turned on the spot and regarded him with a mask of confusion. He waved his hand in front of her face and she simply yawned and made her way to our spot, swaying as she did.

"Errm.. is Reya on drugs?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I hope not. Reya's just pretty big on her sleep.. I mean, really big. If she doesn't get her precious ten hours, she either gets seriously grouchy, or seriously zombie. The last one you can see first hand" Charlie nodded as Reya fell into the seat next to Annabell. She was still sat in silence staring at her hands.

"Morning Reya!" Samuel chirped in happily – the big grin instantly told me he had a little crush on her. I hoped he was fourteen too.

She simply yawned again and scratched her head, her eyes still not properly open. Samuel looked a little put out, turning back to his breakfast.

"You not eating?" Charlie asked.

"Do I look like I wanna eat? I'm not even awake yet!" she snapped, sounding surprisingly more grown up. Everyone except Annabell raised there eyebrows in surprise and _another _awkward silence fell across the group.

Reya sat in silence for a while, yawning some more and rubbing her eyes. Once they were fully open and she hadn't almost broken her jaw with another yawn, she turned to Annabell.

"Thanks for last night Annabell... its not like I said I wanted to sleep in or anything" she barked, louder than needed. Annabell seemed to flinch.

"Sorry" she mumbled.

"What?"

"I SAID SORRY!" Annabell suddenly screeched so loudly that everyone in near proximity jumped – poor Samuel almost fell off the bench.

As she stood up, Annabell's powers activated as tears streamed down her face. Her solid black eyes were wet, and her hair and skin resembled the northern lights. "I said I'm god damn sorry! Okay Reya? Maybe if you weren't acting like a five year old all the time, you might actually understand a mature situation and get why I was up crying all night!" she yelled, slamming her hand down onto the table to punctuate her point. The wood splintered under her slam – that must have been the super strength, I told myself gulping.

Before anyone could console her, she turned on her heel and ran – for the second time, I noted – in tears. Reya sat with her mouth agape for a second before frowning in anger. "Drama queen!" she hissed, stomping off with a plate for food. I simply looked at Charlie, his face also blank.

"Whoa.. no one told me there were some serious issues in this group" I said simply.


	4. Chapter 4: Better Understanding

**A/N: Thank you very much to my first reviewer Ravengirl1011! I had kinda given up on this story, with no reviews but you have inspired me to carry on! The first few chapters have been boring, but I wanted to set the tone/characters properly. The chapter after this finally involves some action and will be up from here!. Chapter 4 is here :)**

**Chapter 4: Better Understanding**

"Is there only sports stuff to do? No Art classes? Nothing that doesn't involve _too _much effort?"

Charlie looked a little lost as he racked his brains, but it was Samuel who answered my question. "I'm going to go to Fencing in a sec.. you two could come? They won't let you run rampant with a rapier first lesson so you wouldn't be doing too much"

Me and Charlie exchanged agreeing looks and nodded. He beamed happily, motioning us out of the dining room and chatting all the way about how much he liked talking to us (strange, since I'd been there for a day) and how excited he was. I gathered that Samuel didn't really have many friends here, and relished the opportunity to socialise. I felt a twang of sympathy – but he had only been here two weeks and didn't really integrate yet.

We followed him out into the entrance hall, and around the left side of the mansion, passing a basketball court and coming to a part of the expansive grounds. The grass, perfectly clipped bushes and array of plants were... perfect – what did I really expect?. A small group of other students were there waiting, and a table that held fencing gear on it stood to the side.

"Professor Wagner isn't here yet obviously... he's a bit rubbish with time" he said with a frightened giggle, perhaps surprised he had actually said it. "He's really cool though! He's a fencing champion you know?. He's taken on some of the best fencers ever, and won! And not only that, he once fought off twenty five guards with just his rapier!" he began to blurt out.

"You really like Professor Wagner then huh?" Charlie said with a smile; Samuel nodded enthusiastically to his question.

"He looks pretty... different by the way Max. He's a bit bossy as well... but he's okay" Charlie explained. I was about to ask a question when all of a sudden, a soft _pooft _noise caught everyone's attention.

Right next to the table a cloud of purple and black swirling fog like smoke had appeared out of nowhere, along with Professor Wagner. He was tall, and slender, but the casual work out clothes showed muscle. But he was also covered in short dark blue fur, had piercing yellow eyes and a tipped devil's tail. I couldn't but help stare at first.

"Ah hallo students! Come vround, apologies vor my lateness" he called. We were ushered near the front by Samuel, who stood rigid and beaming at the demon like mutant.

"Now, as everyone is zat different ztages, I vant the intermediates in that corner, the mediums in zat corner, and the beginners to me" he said swiftly. His voice only enhanced his slightly intimidating appearance. Me and Charlie exchanged looks – he really was bossy.

It turned out me and Charlie were the only beginners. Samuel stood with the intermediates. "Ah hello zhere Charlie. Who is zis?" Wagner gestured to me with, I realised, a hand that had only two figners, and one thumb.

"This is Max Clarke, he only arrived a day or so ago"

I met the piercing yellow eyes and smiled politely. Wagner regarded me in silence for a few moments and then smiled back, but there was something about it that seemed false. It never seemed to reach his eyes, that smile. And it showed some creepy elongated fangs. "Velcome Max. Ever fenced before?"

Instead of speaking, I just shook my head. I didn't like this guy already.

He smirked at my response like he had been expecting it. "Vell, vhy don't we start first, ja?. I'll show you the _basics_" the blue furred mutant turned to the table and threw a rapier over to my feet.

"Umm.. Professor Wagner, Max had a bit of a.. accident last night and his ribs are pretty bashed up" Charlie interjected.

"Yeah, I think I should just try out a few moves by myself" I agreed. I still bent down to pick up the blade.

"Don't vorry Charlie.. I'll be nice and gentle" he said. But there was that cold smirk again, and the sneer in his voice wasn't reassuring. By now the other groups were already working among themselves, obviously practicing moves that they had been taught before in pairs.

Before I had chance to say anything, Wagner took up the starting fencing stance, legs apart, one arm out, the other behind his back. "Now, vhatever I try to do, I vant you to simply deflect me. Parry yourself"

I could see Charlie looking a little worried off to the side but I didn't object. This guy obviously thought he was a hotshot. Besides, he was a teacher, he knew about my injury.. he wasn't gonna go ape on me. I nodded in response and copied his stance, trying to ignore the thumping on my ribs.

For a second he simply stood there, in all his blue skinned, yellow eyed glory, perfectly poised. And then, in a cloud of purple and black, he dissapeared. Before I even had a split second to frown in confusion, a _bamf _resounded and more black and purple smoke shot into my vision. I was met, face to face with the piercing yellow eyes, and with another chilling smirk he swung the rapier round from behind him in a wide arc.

It had all happened so quickly, quite literally in a matter of seconds. I shouted out and with pure instinct, swung my own rapier, grating it against his. Swinging his blade back, he spun with eye blurring speed and back flipped on the spot, landing and then thrusting forwards with a laugh. How did he move so fast?.

I jumped back, instinct kicking in again with another shout, the rubber tipped rapier missing my stomach by inches. I didn't have time to swing back because he swiftly twirled the blade to his other hand and came at me from the side again. With a grunt I stretched, feeling pain along my side, and threw my own blade out desperately. I could hear Charlie gasping.

_Bamf!_. The tell tale noise and smoke appeared.. and then re-appeared. I didn't even have time to turn before feeling a forcible thwack of the soft side of the blade onto my back. I shouted out at the shock and stumbled forwards before the blue blur that was Professor Wagner flipped _over _me and landed on my other side. I caught my breath and spun to face him, gritting my teeth.

His hands however were free – his tail was holding his blade. Even in the heat of the moment I couldn't help but gasp. With a loud and triumphant laugh, he spun on the spot, the blade smacking into my bruise.

"Ahhhhh! SHIT!" I roared as pained tears sprung up in my eyes. I dropped the blade to the floor and clutched my side. Charlie ran to my side, holding me up. "Professor! His side! What were you thinking?" he shouted angrily.

I forced myself to breathe slowly and stood up – it wasn't as bad now. "I'm okay.. I think it was just the shock" I muttered, standing straight by myself.

Professor Wagner hadn't said anything yet, he stood still, leaning on one leg with his sword being waved through the air by his tail, arms crossed. "Voops! I completely forgot Max" he said very slowly. Those eyes.. that cold smile.. he really, really didn't like me.

"Well how about next time you remember!" Charlie snapped, casting daggers at the teleporter.

"Calm down Charlie. I think ve all got caught up in the moment eh Max?" he said with a laugh, catching his rapier midair with his hands. I could see a few of the other staring. Oh god! Why couldn't I just _not _embarrass myself for once?.

"Yeah... whatever" I replied, trying my best to sound a little harsh through the strained pain. "Quite a mover huh"

He obviously detected the sarcasm in my voice, as his eyes narrowed a little. "Ten years of practice comes with perfection. Perhaps next time, I'll try harder and _really _keep you on your toes"

"I think were done here Professor." Charlie said very sharply. Without another word, Professor Wagner turned on his three footed heel and strode over to his other students.

As we walked back towards the back doors of the mansion I rubbed my side. "What a dick"

"Agreed. Wonder why he hated you so much?" Charlie mused. I simply shrugged. I hadn't the faintest idea.

After that, we made our way back into the mansion. By now it was just past midday, and most people were getting lunch. As I expected as soon as I heard the bell indicating the food was ready, Charlie leapt on the chance to fill himself up again. We grabbed some plates, but with the pounding in my side now worse than this morning, I wasn't really hungry.

We sat in our normal seats, and Charlie began that sickening noise as he almost inhaled his food. "So not only does the blue guy that dissapears hate me, but we haven't actually heard from Reya or Annabell since this morning" I mused "Aren't you worried they've torn each other apart?"

Charlie rolled his eyes as he replied. "Nah, those two are like that. Reya's a monster if she doesn't sleep and Annabell is just... uptight and upset I guess. We'll see them later at dinner. Trust me bro, when you've been here as long as I have, this is normal"

I considered it for a moment. He was probably right, but I didn't realise everyone here was so dramatic, It was quite funny really, I'd come here to get some peace from my parents and it was just as theatrical!.

"What about Bastion? Haven't seen him all day..." I muttered, trying to sound not as disappointed as I felt. He really was something.. and the way he was so full on and intense with his flirting was fun. Back home, I had never had the chance to even think about a boyfriend or love interest, because I was to busy hiding my sexuality from my parents. I could just imagine my mum's face – it would be scandalous. Especially with all her executive friends and the ridiculous suit and tie parties we used to attend.

A flicker of Charlie's eyes told me he had picked up my interest, but he carried on. "Bastion isn't around much on weekends, he's always out in the city doing something. Can't imagine what though.. he never mentions any other friends or family in the city"

"Well.. apparently he doesn't mention much with his lack of talking" I replied, deciding I really couldn't eat much. My side was becoming irritating now.

"Maxy! Maxy!" came the voice of Reya. She was striding over, her hair in a set of neat pigtails complete with bows. She was obviously back to her four year old self again with no trace of this morning. I cringed a little at the name.

"Hey Reya! You a bit more awake now?" I said with a laugh, turning on the bench to talk to her. She laughed too, actually stamping her feet. Oh god.

"You betcha! Anyways, I came to tell you something. But you gotta guess!" she shrieked with that sickeningly young smile. I sighed inside.

"Can't you just tell me?"

"But wheres the fun in that! Guess guess guess!" she chirped.

"Really Reya?.. It could be absoloutley anything..." I sighed.

"Oh _fine _then, I'll tell you..." she said with a dramatic roll of her eyes. "Professor Xavier wants to see you when your done at lunch!" and with that she stalked off to get some food.

"I wonder what thats about?" I said, turning back to my food and deciding to wolf it down.

"Hmm.. probably to see how your doing, and normally to talk with you more in depth about your powers. He spoke to a lot of us when we first arrived. Hey! You could tell him about Wagner!"

I thought about it for a moment and then shook my head. "Nah... Wagner would only use it as an excuse to be more of a dick next time I see him. Besides.. I don't like telling tales"

Charlie looked a little concerned. "But he pretty much beat you up..." I decided to not reply, and finished the last of my lunch.

"I'll probably be on the basketball courts or watching TV.. come find me afterwards" I waved over my shoulder and tried to remember my way to the office of Professor Xavier.

I knocked lightly on the handsome door, and opened it slowly as I heard Charles Xavier's calm voice from the other side. I stepped into the familiar round room, lined with expanses of books, and I found myself remembering why Xavier had left such an impression on me in the first place. Even in a high tech hover chair, and behind the obelisk desk – he still looked so.. intense.

Despite the dark depths of his eyes and the stare that made me feel see – through he had a welcoming smile on his face. "Max, please, take a seat" he gestured with a nod and I fell into the chair with a nervous kind of smile. He was just so imposing, he gave off an air of authority and knowledge, as if he were a wizened old shaman. The crisp black suit only strengthened this feeling.

"How are you settling in then?" he asked simply.

"Really well. I'm enjoying it so much, I feel at home" I found myself gushing slightly under the analyzing stare. "I mean.. I'm getting along with everyone well so far. And I feel so much more relaxed... no more pretending or hushing anything up"

It seemed to please Xavier, as he nodded with a large grin. "I'm glad to hear that. I had a feeling when you arrived Max, that you would feel a lot more able to cope here than at home. Talking of which, have you spoken to your parents at all yet?"

I gulped slightly as twangs of guilt strung inside me like I was a big guitar. I had thought about them over the past two days, but something had stopped me from calling them. I cleared my throat, trying to bring myself out of my guilty gloom. "No, not yet Professor. I think... I think its still too raw" I said quietly.

"Like I said, call me Xavier" he said, still staring intently. "I understand Max. When you are ready, you may contact them. But remember, it may be a work in progress"

I sat and contemplated those words for a while. I had been fantasizing about calling my parents and my mother to burst into tears down the phone, confessing she missed and loved him, and she had been wrong to take disdain to her own son. I knew, deep down, it would be very different.

"Now, I must confess that wasn't the only reason I disturbed you from your Sunday activities Max. Have you any idea what else I might need to talk to you about?" Xavier said, in his ever quiet but so rigid and strong voice.

"Errm.. is it to with my powers?" I asked.

A knowing smile spread across Xavier's imposing face. "Yes... Charlie informed you perhaps?" I nodded, opening my mouth to ask if he had used telepathy to know that.

"I made sure Charlie knew of the correct procedure of initiating new students, I didn't want you to think you were in any trouble" he said. I felt myself sit up a little straighter. I didn't know a lot about my powers, as every time I had activated them had caused me to black out and not remember anything.

"Now, as I said when we briefly spoke before, I am pretty sure you are producing telekinetic energy, or using telekinesis to some degree. Could you describe again what your mother told you, the time she found you?" he leaned forwards in his mechanical chair, his bald hair catching the sunlight coming through the window.

"Right.. well, it was about a month before I started speaking to Charlie. But it wasn't the first time it had happened" I started. "I can remember last year near summer, I started waking up at night and my head ached so much I could have cried. At first I thought it was a migraine or exam stress or something, but then one night I blacked out. I just remember this unbearable pain... and then when I woke up, half the stuff in my room was smashed, and the other half was floating around." Xavier nodded, taking the information in.

"And it was all surrounded by a purple glow. At first I thought I was hallucinating, but I got up off the floor and everything dropped back to the floor. So I just tried to convince myself it was the headache still affecting me, but I kept blacking out after, and everything would be smashed up."

"Then one time I had a seriously bad headache, so I must have been shouting or something, because I got woken up by my Mum. And she was screaming at me, and when I woke up, everything was purple... because I had this purple, transparent dome over me, and stuff everywhere was floating. And then I started getting really confused and shouting, and my hands were tingling. I looked down and the purple stuff was flying out of my hands, smashing stuff" I said, my voice growing more and more quiet as I remembered the horrible night. I could feel my throat getting dry.

"Eventually I must have blacked out again, but when I woke up, I remembered that. So did Mum and Dad... and thats it" I said. _Thats how my parents found out, and thats how my Mum ended up hating me, and thats why I'm here_.

"Yes. Now you must understand I am fairly clued up when it comes to matters of the mind, but not having seen your powers in action I cannot verify my claim. However, if you were to let me scan your mind briefly I am sure I will be able to confirm my suspicion" he said.

I must have looked a little confused as he carried on.

"By scanning, I mean to let me tap into your mind very briefly and just skim through it to see if your sub concious has the answer to my question. Don't worry, it doesn't hurt one bit" he said with a soft laugh.

The thought of having someone actually scan through my mind like it were a magazine sounded a little daunting, but despite only meeting him twice.. I had to say I felt an instant kind of trust towards Xavier. He had a way about him.

After agreeing he steered his chair from around the desk and towards me, and asked me to close my eyes and relax. Easier said then done when you know someones about to scan your mind. However, as soon as I felt his firm finger touch my forehead it was as if I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I opened my eyes quickly and gasped as if I was emerging from a icy bath. I jerked up in my seat. "Calm down Max" I heard the reassuring and strong voice of Xavier and adjusted my vision to see him sat opposite me in his robotic chair, leaning back as he took his fingers from my head.

"That was wierd" I said slowly, sitting up straight.

"Most people say that" he said with a small smile "It is slightly odd, but I've managed to find what I was looking for"

I simply focused myself more onto what he was saying. "You are able to generate telekinetic energy in vast amounts... in fact I haven't seen amounts like that since Hellion" he said slightly to himself as well as me. Hellion? Was that some sort of bad guy?

"Hellion was a student here for a while, he was also an adept user of telekinesis. He was very very powerful. From my brief scan I would say you were almost the same level as him" he said slowly. I was powerful... very powerful by the sounds of it.

"Well, you will be. But what you have to understand about mutant powers that concern your mind Max, is that they develop slowly. Your mind is not something to be rough with, and so your subconscious instantly creates.. psychic blocks, shall we call them, to stop your powers from flaring up all at once and burning your mind out" Xavier explained, casually.

I felt my jaw drop. "Burn.. Burn out?" I said quietly.

"Don't worry Max, your own mind has already created these blocks, so you've no need to worry. I don't mean to worry you. Progressively, as you use your powers more and more and gain a better control, these blocks will be eroded down" I simply nodded, a little phased.

He wheeled his hover chair over to behind his desk again, giving me the x-ray stare again. "Now, I understand you are probably still slightly confused, but all the questions will be answered in time. Generally, once we have a basic knowledge of a new student's powers we ask them to partake in a lone Danger Room session, to see how far they can push themselves and so on" Danger Room? That work sparked a memory from the day before. Bastion had mentioned it '_You'll have to wait until your first Danger Room session..'_.

"What exactly is the Danger Room?"

A knowing and amused smile spread across Xavier's face. "You'll have to wait and see tomorrow morning Max. You are free to leave now"


	5. Chapter 5: The Danger Room

**A/N: Chapter 5 is here! And FINALLY with some action! I must say that I have plenty of plot outlines ready that contain LOTS of action, but it'll take a while to get there – I need to introduce all the little plot ties first.**

**Secondly, thank you very much to nellybell515 and Stephanie STARK for reviewing! I understand what you mean about Charlie/Charles, but Charlie will be called more and more of his codename once more action starts, and Charles is primarily Xavier. A lot more of my OC's will be introduced next chapter, but beloved X-men and women will be brought in too. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Danger Room **

I spent the rest of the day discussing.. or rather trying to discuss the Danger Room with Charlie and Reya, but both seemed more interested in the basketball game on the screen. Whenever I managed to pull their attention away from it, they were to cryptic with there answers. "Just wait until tomorrow, don't wanna ruin the surprise" Charlie said with a wink. Eventually I gave up and we went to dinner.

Annabell appeared at dinner, now looking a little better. She was still quiet, but not so much as before. Reya seemed to have forgotten all about the argument and chatted on and on. I really wanted to know where Bastion was, as he still hadn't shown up, but I decided against it at a glance at Annabell. The last thing I wanted was her crying again.

In the end, I decided I wanted an early night after the late one the night before. I climbed back into bed and laid in the dark, waiting for sleep to come while my side throbbed slowly and deliberately. Finally, I drifted off.

The next morning I was awoken by Charlie again, and was ushered into the shower. Once out and changed, Charlie grabbed his books and we left our room. There were more students than I had ever seen walking the hallways, all in groups chatting and laughing or running to first morning lessons.

"I've got to escort you to the Subbasement, just so you don't get lost. Perfect for me, cos' I get to miss out on the start of Professor Summer's history lesson" he said with a grin that made his brown eyes sparkle.

"Subbasement? So is that like.. below the mansion?" I asked as he steered me through the door under the grand staircase, as if we were walking to Xavier's office.

"Bingo. Its.. well its something. Xavier must have spent a serious fortune building it.. Its the base of.." he bit his lip as if he were going to say something, and then began to laugh as we stopped next to a set of wide oak doors with a metallic X printed above them. "Well, hopefully you'll find out"

I sighed in frustration with more of the secrecy. Charlie leaned past me and pressed a button that I hadn't even seen, and the X became illuminated by a faint blue glow. The oak doors slid open to reveal the inside of a metallic elevator. "After you" he said with a dramatic arm wave.

"Are you excited?" Charlie asked, pressing the SB button. At once the elevator descended smoothly.

"To find out what all this secrecy about the Subbasement and Danger Room are? Yeah! Anyone would think you guys were some secret superheroes" I said with a laugh. I noticed Charlie's grin spread a little wider.

The elevator doors slid open again with a slight hiss; and my mouth fell open. The Subbasement was the complete opposite of the grand, traditional mansion upstairs. Everything was bathed in a faint blue light from the strips of blue on the ceiling and walls. The walls were smooth, shiny and metallic, and the floor was tiled and white, almost sterile. From what I could see, the hallway we were in went round and curved.

Charlie began to laugh at the amazed look on my face as we stepped out, following the curve round. We passed various circle shaped doors, emblazoned with an X. "Danger Room is just around here... I'm sure you'll get to explore the rest of this with time"

"But.. but how? Why?..." I stuttered.

"Well, Xavier likes to make sure we have somewhere safe and controlled to practice our powers. And the other rooms all have other purposes, but thats up to him to tell you" he said with a knowing glint. Ten minuets later in which I marveled at the place, we reached one of the doors,which looked most like all the others, and Charlie stopped.

"This is as far as I take you. Good luck bro, and have fun" he patted me on the shoulder and turned off back towards the elevator.

I turned to the door, and stepped forwards. The X broke in half and the doors slip open again, and I stepped into what looked like a observation bay. Everything was metallic, blue and tiled just like outside. But there was a wide set of consoles and controls that spanned one whole stretch at the other end of the room, and a huge sheet of glass or plastic that enabled you to see into a massive... absolutely massive room. It took me a second or two to notice Professor Xavier's metallic chair, he turned at my entrance and beckoned me over.

"Good morning Max, how are you?" I simply nodded at first and then stuttered into speech.

"I'm.. I'm fine thanks Professor"

"Excellent. I can tell you are thoroughly surprised" _No shit! _I thought, before hastily reminding myself I was next to a formidable psychic. "Ah Logan, is everything ready?" Xavier said as a set of doors I hadn't noticed opened, admitting a tall, burly and gruff looking man. He had a fuzz of facial hair and black hair streaked with white. The way he walked over to the two of us gave me the distinct impression this guy was a brawler.

"S'all done Professor, all rarin' to go for the new squirt" he grunted. He sounded just as intimidating he looked, but I still felt my eyes narrow... _squirt?_.

"Now now Logan, that will be enough. Max" he turned to me "This is Logan, he teaches Danger Room sessions and gym at the Institute. Logan, this is Max, our newest student" I held out my hand with a polite smile, but Logan simply glared down at my hand before smirking.

"You ready to bust some bots' up?" he asked.

"Errm.. well I don't actually know what I'll be doing" I replied, going slightly red.

"Not to worry Max, I will explain. The Danger Room" he gestured to the massive room beyond the plastic viewing screen "Is a very useful function at the Institute. Our residing inventor, scientist, general genius Hank Mc Coy is extremely proud of it. It enables us to create and generate various situations under controlled conditions that enable students to practice their abilities. Thanks to holographic projectors and a detailed database we can create almost any scenario, while being able to change the level of danger" he stated, very matter of factly.

"We use bots' for everyone to smash up when there practicin'" Logan said, striding over to the controls.

"Bots'? As in robots?" I said slowly.

"As in robots, yeah. They take a bit of a beatin'.. and they give out as good as they get" he said over his shoulder with a dark laugh as he fiddled with some of the buttons. I felt myself gulp.

"Logan, stop scaring Max. Ignore him Max, Logan is exaggerating. We use hand made drones to stimulate fights. And we can also choose which setting they're damage protocols get set at – obviously as its your first session they will be at the lowest setting – you'll feel nothing more than a slight burn from the lasers" Xavier said with a reassuring smile. All the same I felt my stomach flip... lasers?.

"But.. Professor... I've never used my powers willingly. Like I told you.. I always woke up and I'd used them. I won't be able to do a lot unless I black out.." I said quietly, with a rush of humiliation.

"That was before, but in most cases instincts kick in and your powers will be forced to surface. The point of the Danger Room is to simulate dangerous situations in which students would have to use there powers" he stared his dark eyes at me and seemed to sense my apprehension. "Really Max, don't worry. If it all gets too much for you, just simply tell us and we'll halt the program immediately" something about the way he spoke soothed my nerves a little.

"Up and runnin' Xavier! Ready for Maxy boy here" Logan called – I noticed that the small screens on the consoles were all alert and the controls were making various beeping noises. The Danger Room was also now lit by huge strip lights.

"Excellent. Now Max, if you follow me over here..." Xavier spoke as his chair hovered over to another door, which opened onto a decent sized changing rooms of sorts. Xavier motioned to a leather black all in one suit with padded shoulders, knees and elbows. "These are the uniforms we wear in the Danger Room sessions, they're kevlar lined and soften blows and so on. You'll also find a small radio ear piece, put that on and come out when your ready" with that he hovered back out.

With slightly shaking hands I removed my plain black tee and jeans and slipped on the suit. It was surprisingly comfy and warm, and fit better than expected. I hooked the small ear piece into my ear and pulled out the thin wire mouthpiece. I observed myself in the mirror.

Despite my nerves I did have to admit; "I look kinda good" I said aloud with a small smirk. It was high collared and complete with black gloves and boots, all with a vibrant band of yellow. On my chest, a large similar yellow X stood out.

"When ya finished admirin' yaself Maxy boy, you got a session to do" came Logan's gruff bark from the door. I stopped halfway through observing my behind in the mirror and felt my face practically burn with embarrassment. With a whimpered 'sorry' I rushed past him. He laughed gruffly, too.

"You look quite the part of a X-man Max" Xavier said happily with a smile. I frowned.

"X-man?.."

"You haven't told him yet huh?" Logan inquired.

"Don't worry Max, I'll get round to explaining that later. Please, enter the Danger Room" at his word the set of doors Logan had entered earlier opened. With a smile of encouragement from Xavier, I strode through the doors and onto a wide platform of metal which descended into the huge room.

I stepped off and looked around – it was all tiled floors and huge metallic walls. I noticed that around the top and bottom of the wall there were small round machines that remained stationary at the time. I heard Xavier's strong, commanding voice crackle into life in my ear piece.

"Now Max, we normally start students off with a simple program. The scenario we are about to run is a standard maze program – you are to traverse the maze and find the flag. You will encounter the robots Logan mentioned earlier, and a few other obstacles" Xavier explained calmly. I felt my heart begin to increase its beat.

"Alright Maxy boy, Danger Room is goin' live now" Logan's voice cracked through my ear.

At once the small round projector type devices around the top and bottom of the huge room sparked into life, all revolving to different angles, projecting a harsh light that forced me to shield my eyes for a moment. Once I adjusted to it, I found myself staring at a sprawling expanse of walls that made up a maze. Sections of the floor were rising up slowly to create the maze, they were a little taller than me. I gasped – in a matter of moments the once empty Danger Room was now a huge criss cross of walls.

"What ya waitin for squirt? Get in there!" Logan barked into my ear. I stumbled forward slowly, entering the maze.

I reached my first fork after five minuets and stood completely lost at which way to take. "Xavier? Logan? Which way do I go?" I said into the mouthpiece.

"Well if we were to tell ya everythin' it wouldn't be much of a challenge would it Maxy?" Logan grunted back.

I turned to look either way when a blue shot of light whizzed past my head, leaving a small scorch mark on the wall next to me. I spun round to find a tall, metallic human looking robot standing on the left side of the fork, its arm raised to fire another laser. I ducked as it shot over my head. I had barely stood up when another laser fired. With a few choice swear words I ran to opposite way, reaching another fork and dashed down the left, hearing the metallic footsteps of the robot behind me.

What the hell was I supposed to do? I had no idea how to use my powers? Suddenly feeling very lost I raced left again, only to almost collide with a dead end. I spun round and found myself facing the robot. Its red eyes gleamed as it fired more lasers, coming closer. I was now backed against the wall, dodging scorch marks.

With a desperate shout I lunged past the robot and sped back the way I came, only to find another robot blocking my way.

"Shit!" I shouted as I ducked another laser, which made a satisfyingly crunchy noise as it collided with the robot standing behind me. I was trapped, and I had to get the flag and finish. With a shout of effort I threw myself at the robot, bringing my gloved fist around to connect with its head.

It didn't do much, not even denting the metal, but it threw the robot off course, and it fell into the other's line of sight, a laser smashing a hole clean through its head. Taking my chance, I began to run.

"Only so many times you'll be squirmin' outta tight spots bub, step it up" Logan growled through my ears as I turned.

"And do what? I don't know how to use my powers!" I shouted back, breathless as I almost banged into a dead end again. I could hear the footsteps of more robots from around the corner. I stood still for a second, desperately thinking of something to do.

I threw myself against the wall, holding my breath and waiting for the robots to turn into the dead end. Going by the increasing sound of the footsteps, I timed my jump so that I had surprised the robot and threw my whole body against its metallic frame. We both crashed into the maze wall, the robots head snapping at a strange angle.

I picked myself up, feeling slightly proud of myself when I felt a stinging sensation in my shoulder. A small red mark was smoking in the material. I barely had chance to look up to see three robots approaching, all arms raised. More lasers flew at me and I flattened myself to the floor, another singing my elbow.

But I soon realised on the floor was a easy target, and soon I was scurrying backwards on the floor shouting, trying to stand up. My feet were thrown from beneath me as the tiles I was standing on began to separate. It was a trap!

Ignoring more burns on my back I raced forwards and swore again. I had run straight back into the dead end from a moments ago. I stood, heart hammering and head racing. I could tell Logan to shut the program off, and it would all be over... but I hadn't even found the flag, nor had I tried. I cursed my pride as the robots rounded the corner.

Desperation seemed to kick in as I ducked lasers. My panic was building, and I noticed, so was a large headache. It was like an echo in my head, different from any other headache I'd ever head. A resounding gong, but the far off echo that twanged my nerve endings.

And then I looked down and felt my jaw drop. My hands were glowing vivid purple, and tingling as if a thousand pins and needles were surging through my arms. Instinct took over, and without thinking I threw my hand forward towards the middle robot, which with a churn of metal was thrown backwards, finally smashing into the far maze wall in a shower of metal parts.

I felt a gleeful laugh escape me as I stared down at my purple hands once again, but a laser burn to my arm brought me back. With a purposeful thrust of my arm again, the second mutant rose up into the air and followed suit of the first robot.

I felt so in control, and I had a new type of adrenaline running through my veins. Never before had I done this, but it felt so good to be doing it, and not passed out on the floor. I sidestepped another laser and decided to try something new.

I thrust my hand forwards again, but tried my hardest to channel the tingling _through _my hands. Successfully, a blast of purple telekinetic energy burst from my hands and collided with the robot, who fell in a shower of sparks. "Whoa! This is what I'm talking about!" I whooped as I stood still, still amazed.

"Yeah, whoope-dee-doo Maxy, but you might wanna' get ya ass into gear cos' you still gotta find a flag" Logan barked.

With a bemused grin I raced forwards, and followed the maze, coming to a few more dead ends. I blasted a few more robots out of my way, but I was still coming up short of finding the flag. I stopped to catch my breath at a cross shaped junction when I heard the tell tale of lasers being fired. I threw myself against the wall and spotted the robots across from me.

As I raised my hands to throw some telekinetic blasts a new sound reached my ears. Out of the corner of my eye I something descend from the ceiling and felt the gust of wind as it dropped. I barely had chance to turn to see the large steel ball, attached to a massive chain, swing and smash into my bruised side. I let rip a pained roar and landed a few feet away in a heap.

"Fuck!" I shouted, trying to stand up and wincing with the pain. "Don't tell me yer givin' up already bub" came Logan's voice.

I ignored it, trying too hard not to sob at the pain in my side. My side had been relatively better this morning and I hadn't even thought about it.. until now. And with a sickening feeling I saw the huge ball come swinging back for another shot, as well as the robots now advancing.

"I.. don't.. think so!" I shouted through my teeth, grunting with the effort of standing still as well as focusing my telekinesis on the ball. With a lurch the ball missed me by inches, and swung round, full circle to smash the torsos and heads of the robots clean off the legs.

"That was harder..." I gasped to myself, mentally letting go of the ball which smashed down one of the walls. Gripping my side, I noticed the flash of yellow behind the rubble of the smashed wall.

There, flapping in a non-existent breeze was the flag!. I forced myself to move forwards, step by step, almost falling over the rubble. It was surrounded by four walls, with a small gap. As I approached the flag, the ground gave an almighty shake.

"What now!" I shouted, the pain in my side and head becoming irritating. As I turned towards the gap, I saw a huge ball, much like the one the chain, rocketing through the small gap. I gulped and threw myself into action.

With what felt like an almighty effort, I raised both my arms, the pounding in my head now reaching a crescendo. Slowly, the rolling ball began to rise up, inch by inch. It was taking all my effort not to pass out from the headache. "Get... LOST!" I roared, and with a fling of my hands, the ball flew over a few walls before smashing into the tiled floor and crushing surrounding walls.

With a rasping breath that seemed to take forever I fell against the pedestal and gripped the flag. "I'm done" I said faintly into the ear piece before I fell into black.

For the second time in three days, I awoke with a gasp, shooting upwards. I had to catch my breath, as if I had been underwater for a long time. "Stay calm Max" I heard the familiar voice of Charles Xavier.

Once I had my breathing under control I properly looked at where I was. I knew I was still in the Subbasement, because the wide room I was in was bathed in blue light, and it was eerily sterile. I was laying in a comfy hospital bed in the corner of the room, and there were other beds spaced out along the other side. A array of machines sat next to each bed, and I realised by the wires coming from cold pads stuck on my bare chest, I was hooked up to one.

Xavier hovered closer to my bed, scanning my face with those dark eyes. "How do you feel?"

I took a second to answer. How did I feel?. Well, my headache was nothing but a very dull.. echo now. And my side felt ten times better, even if it did throb a little. The memories of the black out pain in my head and side flashed back, as well as what I had done in the Danger Room. I'd used my powers! I'd got the flag!. "I'm fine" I said quickly "But the Danger Room? What happened?"

"You overexerted yourself a little. That usually happens when you first start beginning to use your powers, your body isn't used to it. I would also assume that the fractured rib you have was sustained _before _the session, because the traps weren't set to do that much damage" he said. I noticed a bit of sternness in his voice and felt myself falter under his gaze.

"Errm yeah.. we had a pretty violent game of volleyball Saturday..." I trailed off.

"I'd have appreciated it if you had told me before Max. That would have made it possible to ensure your side wouldn't have been touched" he said slightly sharply. I felt my head hang and I muttered a sorry.

"Thank you Max" he replied, his voice back to its calm, commanding but kind tone. "Now, the program automatically shut off once you removed the flag, and you passed out. Logan came down to get you, and we brought you here – the Infirmary" Xavier motioned the room.

"Hank has managed to tend to your rib as best as possible, but even with the technology we have here we cannot perform magic. The recovery process has been sped up considerably, but still take it careful for the next few days. You have some painkillers too" I noticed the bright blue pills on the bedside table.

"So.. how did I do? In the Danger Room I mean?" I asked. From what I remembered I had smashed several walls. The doubt must have shown on my face because Xavier laughed.

"Don't worry, what occurred today is nothing to what some of the other students do. Logan particularly, has a reputation for destroying the Danger Room as much as possible when he is in a bad mood" _Thats not hard to believe_, I thought. "But thats what its there for. The Danger Room can take a lot, and can repair itself"

"Repair itself?" I gasped.

"The Danger Room, the Infirmary, Cerebro.. all have been enhanced thanks to Shi'ar alien technology. The systems are very much ahead of the times" he said simply. Once again, I felt my jaw drop. Was there anything not cool about this place?.

The doors to the Infirmary slid open, and in walked what I could only describe as.. an animal. Tall, well muscled and blue and furry, the humanoid looking animal strode in wearing a lab coat, glasses and even carried a clip board. Xavier turned to greet him with a friendly smile.

"This is Hank Mc Coy Max, genius and inventor of the Danger Room and so on. He also teaches sciences and mathematics at the Institute" Hank strode over with a friendly bow.

"Greetings Max, its my pleasure to finally make your conscious acquaintance. I hope you are feeling better?" he said, his voice surprisingly soft and well spoken for such a intimidating appearance. I simply nodded, a little dumbfounded.

"Excellent. Now, you are free to leave once you feel better. But I must warn you, to not exert yourself too much. You must also take one painkiller in the morning and night for the rest of the week" Hank explained.

"Xavier, I've been meaning to talk to you about the hydraulic thrusters for the X-jet... I'm beginning to think we may need Forge to come in again to have a look" Hank sighed. Who knew hydraulic thrusters could bring such frustration?.

"If needs be, then I shall speak to him later. Hank if you would, I need to talk with Max" Xavier said politely. Hank bowed again and exited.

"He looks a bit like Wagner... just... bigger..." I said, gazing at the now closed doors where Hank had stood.

"_Professor _Wagner Max. While I don't mind Xavier, I insist all students refer to the Professor's by the proper title" Xavier said, a bite of sharpness in his voice again. "But yes, they both have similar physical mutations. Although they are not alike at all, Professor Wagner can teleport – Hank is gifted with animal like strength and a brilliant mind"

"You've met Professor Wagner?" Xavier asked. I realised that I had been scowling into the air thinking about how harsh and cold Wagner had been.

"Yeah.. me and Charlie went to Fencing yesterday" I said, fighting the tone of scorn in my voice.

"Max, I don't have to be a telepath to see you didn't like what you saw of him" Xavier stated.

I shuffled slightly, sitting up. "Well.. he didn't seem to like me. He knew about my rib and still insisted I practice with him... and he didn't fight fair. I had no idea what to do and he was teleporting all around the place. Even Charlie said he was a bit... horrible" I said quietly. I felt awkward telling tales, it wasn't something I done, but something about Xavier made me want to tell him everything. It was like he was a councilor or some sort.

Xavier didn't say anything for a while, but sat and registered the information. It was like I could see the cogs and wheels turning in that brilliant bald head of his.

"Professor Wagner has been... distracted at the moment Max. The recent death of his long term partner has affected him deeply. Please do not take much notice of his attitude at the moment" I could hear the solemness in Xavier's voice, but something about the way his eyes narrowed slightly led me to believe he had other opinions.

Stumped for words I didn't reply. Whatever had happened in his personal life, I was pretty sure he should have taken leave or something. And I was also pretty sure that the loss of a loved one didn't turn you into a malicious, spiteful and cold person. Unless he had always been that way.

Xavier broke my thought pattern by carrying on to speak. "Now, to answer your earlier question – you done fantastically in the session. You caught the flag, you done it in a good time, and most importantly you used instinct and initiative. It is something that sometimes takes a long time to come to the students"

"Even before your powers finally began to surface, you used what you had to defend yourself. And you then went on to utilize your powers in a most impressive manner – you seem to have quite a grip on telekinesis already Max" I beamed proudly.

"Do you remember what I mentioned about X-men before?" he asked. Nodding, I sat up straighter.

"Well, while the Xavier Institute is mainly a Institute, it is also home to something else" I could feel a little hum of excitement in my belly as he went on "The tutors here were once part of a team of trained mutants called the X-men. They were to protect mutants and human kind alike from threats and danger, in the hopes that eventually human and mutant relations will be improved and mutants will be accepted into society. Superheroes, if you would" he said with an amused smile.

"We select particular gifted students to partake in a training program which sees them honing there skills, to possibly become the new rank of the X-men. While we are mutants, we are not god, and thus cannot be all over the world at the same time. Sometimes, issues arise that mean the original X-men must leave the mansion, leaving students unprotected and the surrounding area open for attack from the many enemies the X-men have made" What? I was sat up properly now. I mouthed the word _wow._

"You are being offered a place in this program, due to your Danger Room session. And I believe you have great potential. Obviously, you are free to decline. And you are free to drop out at anytime.. but think about it" Xavier bowed his head politely to me and turned to cross the room and exit.

"I'll join!" I blurted. "I don't even need to think about it Xavier. I want to prove myself.. I want to be in control of what I'm doing" I gushed. Xavier inclined his head for me to carry on. "Ever.. ever since I found out I was a mutant, I've been scorned and put down by my parents. They only see what happens on T.V, with riots and mutants going haywire. But Charlie convinced me that not every mutant was like that, and since being here.. I can see that. I want to prove to my parents, and more importantly, myself that we can do good" I said rather quietly. It was the first time I had told anyone about that.. but it felt good to get it off my chest.

Xavier regarded me with a smile and with a hint of pride in his voice went on. "I'm very glad, and very touched to here that Max. Something tells me you will enjoy the program. I must ask that you attend private lessons with me every evening this week. Could you come to my office tonight after dinner. Now, I'm sure Charlie and everyone else are itching to hear about your Danger Room session, and you now have some good news to deliver. Lunch should be being served about now"


	6. Chapter 6: Bickering

**A/N: Chapter 6! I'm sorry about this one... I hate it. But I need something fill the gap, and I wanted to introduce a few more mutants. The action will all be starting tomorrow with the first squad Danger Room session. Next chapter will include a lot of new characters as well, which may be a little confusing. I have no idea about the title of this chapter, but I couldn't think!**

**Chapter 6: Bickering**

I had dressed quickly and exited the Infirmary, which was luckily right next to the elevator. As it climbed back up the mansion I couldn't help but rock on the balls of my feet. I had used my powers.. it had felt so amazing to do things you only saw in video games or films – but I had done it! And for the first time I had been conscious and controlling it. Part of me had always been scared that I would forever blackout and smash things without realising it.

I stepped out of the elevator and joined the general crowd moving towards the dining rooms, waving to Samuel. Once I had grabbed a plate of food (who knew I could be so hungry after the Danger Room?) and found everyone sat around the table.

My happy feeling was elated as I spotted Bastion lounging in his chair looking around uninterestedly next to Reya. Annabell sat slightly stiff with her arms crossed. I took a seat next to Charlie.

"Here he is! So, how'd it go bro?" he asked, stuffing more burger into his mouth.

"Okay.. I guess. Smashed the Danger Room up pretty bad though" I said with a embarrassed chuckle.

"Don't be silly, we all do. Its part of being in the Danger Room. But did Xavier did say anything else to you?..." Annabell said quickly, biting her lip, her miasma coloured eyes searching me.

I deliberately took a few dramatic moments to reply, making a fuss of drinking my drink. I could see Bastion staring now. "Do you mean about the X-men? And being asked to join the training program?" I said with a grin.

Reya clapped her hands enthusiastically and Charlie and Annabell cheered. Bastion simply raised his eyebrows. "I knew it! I knew it!" Reya recited.

"I can't believe it.. this place gets more and more amazing everyday. Danger Room.. X-men.. alien tech... seriously where does it end" I said with a laugh.

"The only thing now, is that you _have _to take Gym. Its part of the program... and Professor Logan is no push over. In fact, the only thing that could push him over is a out of control steam train" Annabell sighed.

"He did seem a bit.. gruff. He's pretty scary too.. but, its fine.. I can deal with Gym" I said, digging into my food. "Oh and I've got private lessons with Xavier this week"

"Thats probably to help understand how to activate or control your powers a bit more" Annabell said immediately "Obviously he wants you to be competent, and being the world's most powerful telepath means he's got some knowledge of powers to do with your mind" she said matter of a factly. I grinned, but inside I had just remembered how annoyingly pompous and self assured she was. I missed the moany, crying Annabell.

Bastion still hadn't said anything, but he leaned forward. "I wonder whose squad you'll be in then... I hope its mine" he said. The sound of his voice made my stomach clench up in butterflies. I tried to sound very casual as I deliberately looked into his eyes.

"Squad? What are you talking about _now _Bastion?" I said, teasing.

"Theres three squads, so that the training is split up and we can practice 'team work'" he sketched quotation marks around the world with a bitter laugh. I noticed Annabell flinch a bit and stiffened her arms. "Every Friday theres a squad competition... naturally my squad has won every one so far this summer" he said with a cocky grin.

"Easy dude, Blue's were so close last time!" Charlie piped up. "Yeah, you only just got to the flag before us!" Reya agreed, sticking her tongue out.

"If you say so, but Yellow have yet to lose. I understand why you lose though... at Yellow we aren't dragged down by _certain _people" Bastion said with a snide smile and glance at Annabell. She stuck up her finger and went to retort, but I quickly stepped in.

"So your in one squad, Yellow right? And you three are Blue's? Whats the other one?"

"Reds. Its not that there bad... they just don't really get on..." Charlie trailed off with a shrug.

"We were all selected randomly, so who knows where you'll be placed" Annabell stated "We have to train twice a week though.. Wednesdays and Fridays.. _and _Logan mentioned maybe Mondays because of the graduation exam soon!" she said with a moan, which was echoed by Reya.

"The squads graduate this year in a practical exam, after that we have to tutor a Danger Room session each week for younger students, and gain more responsibility" Bastion explained at the confused look on my face. He was staring so intently it made me blush. "But the best bit is that we get to get our own custom made costumes... sick of those black cat suits" he laughed.

"I quite liked mine! Besides its not a cat suit.. its comfortable" I replied.

"Well theres no doubt you'd look tasty in one.. hugging those little curves" he said with a glaze over me, as if he were imagining me to be a big ice lolly and he wanted to lick me all over. I spluttered into my drink and Charlie wolf whistled. Annabell however, looked sincerely displeased.

"I'm sure Max is more worried about the exam than the suits, right?" she said loudly and bossily. Ugh...

"I have to take part in the exam? But I've just started!" I piped up. I had done one Danger Room session, surely I wasn't ready?.

"Everyone has to. If you don't graduate, you study and work more for three months and re-take it. Again and again until you pass. Jean Grey and Samuel all have to do it, and they only started week before you" Charlie explained.

"I don't know why I'm complaining really – it was so fun! Scary but fun" I mused "And this squad thing sounds fun!"

"Yeah well, you had a free reign. These lessons are run by Logan, and you haven't seen sergeant major till you've stumbled through his workout" Bastion muttered, standing up and winking before waving goodbye. The bell signaling end of lunch followed and we returned our plates to the kitchen.

"Well, we've got the same time table dude. Next up is... English Lit, with Professor Munroe" Charlie sighed, consulting his lesson table.

"I like English actually! It was one of my best subjects at school" I said, following Charlie through the throng of students and up to the third floor.

"I don't do writing.. I can never get it out on the page. I'm much more of a shower than a writer" he muttered back, stopping to wave to a pretty red haired girl, who looked a few years older.

We reached the classroom and I took a seat next to Charlie. They were wide and very light thanks to the large windows.. much more nicer than my old school rooms. After a few moments of chatting, the door opened and the radiant Orroro Monroe entered and smiled to the class.

"I shall save you the embarrassment of having to come to the front Max – Everyone our newest student Max Clarke has joined the school. For those of you who don't know him, he is the young man at the back with the very lovely blue eyes" she said with a laugh – everyone turned and waved.

"Now, if you could take out your books and turn to page fourteen, we were analysing Shakespeare's last works..." The rest of the lesson was quite fun, and easy. Going to a private school had drummed hard work into me, and I was very ahead of most other people in the class when it came to Shakespeare.

The last lesson of the day was another History lesson (much to Charlie's displeasure) with Professor Summers. He turned out to be tall, dark and hunky! Even the metallic visor he wore across his eyes was kind of sexy, but Charlie told me it was to keep his powers in check. Charlie also introduced me to a boy with a build much like Professor Summer's, except he was blond. Although attractive, Alex Summer's arrogance shone through straight away, and I could tell we wouldn't get along.

He also seemed desperate to prove himself to his brother, launching his hand into the air at every question and trying to come out with a funny remark. I noticed a lot of the girls laughed a bit _too _much at the jokes, but Professor Summers didn't seem amused and he had to stay behind after the lesson.

After dropping our bags off back to our room, Charlie and me made our way down to dinner. As we entered the dining room, Bastion was leaving. Nodding to Charlie, he gave me a smoldering look and a wink before strutting off. Why was he so gorgeous? But so slippery?. I had thought a lot about the talk we'd had in the kitchen and I was desperate for a repeat. I wanted to suss him out.. was he a flirt, or did he generally like me?.

We talked with Annabell, Reya and Samuel over dinner. Upon mentioning Alex Summers, Reya _and _Annabell began to gush over how 'pretty' he was, and asked my opinion. "No way.. he's a total airhead for one – and the way he looks so smug whenever you look in his direction. No thank you!" I ignored the shouted protests of the girls and made my way to Xavier's office for our lesson.

Reaching his shiny handsome door, I raised my fist to knock when the door opened and the girl walking out almost collided with me. It was the pretty redhead from earlier, whom Charlie had waved to. Close up I noticed how brilliant green her eyes were.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" she apologised.

"Its fine, accidents happen" I replied, picking myself up.

"Are you sure? I'm Jean by the way, Jean Grey" she said politely, shaking my hand. "I'm Max, I think we both know Charlie Brookes"

"Of course! He was telling that he had a new friend starting soon. Anyways, I'll probably see you around, I've gotta dash" Jean waved over her shoulder with a smile as she strode off.

I entered the familiar office and took a seat opposite Xavier. "Jean is a telekinetic like you, and new too. She's also been having extra lessons, I'm sure you two will become friends" he said confidently. Before I had chance to respond he ploughed on. "Now, these lessons are going to consist of exercises that I will teach you, enabling you to easier access of your powers. I'm afraid I must be quick as I have other matters to attend to tonight, but we will practice every night this week" I nodded and sat up straighter. I was itching to use my powers again.

It was quite bizarre really. Firstly Xavier told me to try and relax as much as possible and clear my mind of all thought and emotion. Well, that was a lot more easier said than done. He was lightly scanning my mind to ensure I was doing it properly, and it took a lot of urging and deep breathing. Finally, almost twenty minuets later I had cleared my mind.

I then had to focus on what it felt like when I used my powers, saying it outwardly to Xavier to remind myself. I told him of the echoing headache type sensation I had encountered, and he told me to try and focus on that as hard as possible.

A few moments later I could feel the echoing and the tingling in my head and hands, and Xavier congratulated me. "I'm afraid that is all we will be able to do tonight, but a lot of the mind telekinesis and telepathy require you to have a 'clear' mind. This enables you to focus properly. We will try this again tomorrow, and will have more time" he explained. "I want you to try it at random times throughout the day, just after waking, during lunch or a free period and so on. You must essentially train your mind to do this process a lot more effectively, and a lot more quicker. Practice is perfect Max. Good night"

That night I laid in bed and tried to clear my head as best as I could, but it was more difficult without Xavier's soothing voice and Charlie's loud snores. Eventually I began to feel the echo inside my head and smiled to myself.

The next day passed in a blur of lessons, and much to everyone's distaste – homework. I met another tutor at the Institute, Professor Braddock. She was a tall, pretty woman, with a striking purple streak through her sharp black bob. She was also very English, and didn't take any nonsense in her classes.

"Well thats it, I give up on Professor Summer's History essay. I'm stuck after the first part" Charlie sighed, pushing the paper away from him. We were sat in one of the large lounge rooms, grouped around a table.

"What parts that?" I asked, looking up from my own essay, almost halfway down the page.

"The title" he said with a sheepish grin. Reya burst into fits of giggles, while Annabell simply rolled her eyes. I could see Bastion out the corner of my eyes, slouched across one of the couches, idly flicking through channels.

I had spent a lot of time thinking about him. When it came down to it, I knew near to nothing about him. I liked to think I knew Charlie, Annabell and Reya very well, considering my short time here – but Bastion was still a mystery. I could either try and get to know him, or just enjoy the occasional flirting.

"Hello... Max!" came Annabell's sharp voice. "Finally. We were just saying that tomorrow is the first squad training session, so we were thinking of ways to integrate you into our squad. We've got a lot of tactics that are already planned, but I think we can shift you into a few to make them even better, and..."

"Annabell, how do we know Max is going to be in our squad?" Reya said, rather bluntly.

"Don't be _silly _Reya, obviously Max will be with us. Xavier is hardly likely to put him in a squad full of people he doesn't know so soon!" she scolded.

"He'll know me, so he might be in my squad" came Bastion's gruff voice, from right behind me. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and my skin erupted into goosebumps. I turned, and found Bastion staring down at me with a smug smile on his face.

"Don't be stupid Bastion. He'll be with me, Charlie and Reya – the majority" Annabell hissed."Now seriously Max, we need to talk about tactics and -"

"I'm pretty sure he'll be with me, you know" Bastion said loudly, over Annabell.

"He has a name..." I said with a frown.

"Sorry Max" Bastion said very clearly. I could feel his eyes on the back of my head.. but just him saying my name made me want to squeal.

"Its fine, really"

"Max, shall we go somewhere else? We can _seriously _discuss the moves we've got planned for tomorrow" Annabell piped up, beginning to pick up the scatter of papers around her.

"Or... we could just wait until tomorrow for Max to find out where he is? For all we know he might be with Red's" Charlie said with a shrug. This seemed to dumbfound Annabell who sat working her mouth trying to think of something to say. Apparently words failed her as she got up and stormed off, muttering under her breath.

"So Max, do you fancy a walk?" Bastion asked. I felt my head spin and stomach do flips. I half stood up.

"Sur- ah.. I can't. I've got too much work" I said, disappointed, motioning to the essays.

"Oh come on.. don't tell me your a bookworm?" Bastion sneered, plopping into Annabell's vacant seat. "No one else is working"

He was right. Reya was scribbling and drawing what appeared to be unicorns. I had gotten used to her baby-ish attitude, but there were times I really worried. And Charlie was staring over to the doorway. I turned to see a pretty blonde headed girl chatting to Jean.

"Charlie, let it go – Lacey is a write off" Bastion said, also noticing his staring.

With what seemed like a great effort Charlie pulled his gaze away. "Huh?"

"Don't go playing stupid. You know she's crazy" Bastion said with a laugh.

I gave an inquiring look while Charlie began to spout rejections to Bastion's statement but he smoothly began to talk over him, to me. With those gorgeous murky green eyes.

"Lacey Stannard is almost as bad as the Stepford Cuckoos" to save myself embarrassment I simply nodded as if I knew who they were "She was abandoned as a kid apparently, and brought up in some strange asylum orphanage thing. Anyways, she's seriously weird. You can be talking to her and all of a sudden she'll turn on you, getting really angry. Or she'll go the other way and go quiet and stuff. Its a shame really... she's pretty hot" Bastion finished with a glance over to Lacey.

I felt a small tang of jealousy, but he quickly turned to stare at me. He even mustered a dazzling smile. _Oh my god! So hot!_.

"She's nice really dude. Everyone's had a history" Charlie said defiantly.

"If you say so.. she's a screw loose" he turned back to me "Now Max, come on.. how about that walk?"

I had to seriously force myself to say the next few words. "I.. I really can't tonight. I want to get this done, and I doubt I'll have time tomorrow with Danger Room _and _Xavier's lessons. What about Thursday or something?" I could see Bastion's face slowly falling into a frown.

"Whatever..." he said slowly before slouching off. I felt my stomach drop – he didn't look impressed, or happy. What if he didn't talk to me anymore? _Come on now Max, thats irrational_. I convinced myself, but still felt myself waver.

After completing my work I bade Charlie and Reya goodnight, going over the excercises Xavier had taught me. Earlier, in our lesson, he had said he was impressed by how much I was applying myself and was confident I would be competent soon. I had to admit, it felt so good to be in control of my powers, and I was eager to try as hard as I could. As I lay in bed, waiting for tiredness to come, I levitated my watch around the room, thinking.

I felt like I had a bit of everything inside me at the moment. I was excited, I was nervous for the Danger Room exam on Friday, I was still feeling guilty and sad about not speaking to my parent's yet, and I was still so in awe of this place. What I did know for sure though, was that I was happier here.


	7. Chapter 7: Squad Training

**A/N: I now present to you the 7th chapter. First off.. I am aware it is SOO long – but it had to be done! I had a lot to establish. Now, the character profile things at the end of the chapter are terrible, I know.. but I wanted to make sure everyone know who was who and so on. Meh.. I don't much like this chapter.**

**Nellybell515 – thank you for the lengthy review and message! I appreciate your opinion, I do find I worry too much. You certainly gave me the wake up slap I needed!.**

**Skoolkid17 – thank you very much for your review, I'm glad you like it. I won't stop updating, but I am finding it harder and harder as I'm staring a new job soon. The end of this was kind of to your request about the the kid's powers, but you'll see them more in other chapters. I just don't want to confuse everyone.**

**Chapter 7: Squad training.**

The next morning was a rush. Me and Charlie had both overslept, and it was only Annabell almost banging the door down that woke us. We washed and dressed quickly, with much tutting from Annabell, and sped off to our Mathematics lesson with Professor Mc Coy.

"All that rushing and he isn't even here yet... nice one Annabell" I muttered to her as we neared the classroom finding a large cluster of students chatting idly outside.

"Well its better than being late!" she snapped back, obviously annoyed that all her persistent nagging was for nothing.

We made our way over to group, and I spotted Jean Grey with Lacey and another girl I didn't know, who I was quite sure had a tail of some sorts poking through a hole in her skirt. Upon mentioning it to Annabell and Charlie, Annabell began to glare (if that was possible through her multicoloured eyes) at Jean. "Never mind her skirt, look at Jean's! Far to short.. she's only been here three weeks and already she's making herself 'Queen Bee' or whatever..." she said in a hushed whisper as we walked closer.

Jean turned and greeted me and Charlie, and then threw a dirty look at Annabell through her sparkling green eyes. "Max, this is Lacey, I don't know if you've met" Jean said kindly, while the tall, blonde and very pretty Lacey simply stared at the floor, shifting her feet.

"Ermm.. Hi Lacey" I said loudly, extending my hand. She looked up at me as if I was mad and then shook it slowly, resuming her foot staring. Me and Charlie shared a look, and Jean looked slightly disappointed by her friend's reluctance.

_You can be talking to her and all of a sudden she'll turn on you, getting really angry. Or she'll go the other way and go quiet and stuff. _The conversation with Bastion flashed back to me.. I guess this was her quiet.

"Have you guys seen Alex this morning? He wasn't at breakfast" Jean asked, looking around the corridor as if he hoping the tall blond would materialise from nowhere.

"Afraid not" I replied with a shrug.

"Don't mention food Jean... I'm starving. We overslept and breakfast wasn't on the cards" Charlie sighed, patting his stomach. Jean simply rolled her eyes – but Lacey's head shot up, her blue eyes widening. She let out a shriek of laughter so loud that it caused nearby students to jump.

"Thats funny!" she said, in between laughs. I couldn't help but stare at her, while Annabell seemed a little disturbed and stepped a little away. Charlie, however, turned a deep red and let out an embarrassed laugh. "Umm.. thanks" he mumbled. However, seconds later, Lacey had subdued and was now nervously playing with her bag. She really was... weird.

"This is just like him.. he says he'll do something and never gets round to it. We were supposed to go for a walk" Jean huffed, frowning. Her long red hair was up in a ponytail, and it complimented her navy v-neck jumper perfectly.

Annabell gave an audible, unimpressed sniff. Jean's head whipped round to stare daggers at her. Annabell gave the stare back just as hard, it being slightly scarier with the effect of swirls of colour in her eyes. "Is there something wrong Annabell?" Jean snapped "Did you only get an A on your last essay?" she said with scorn.

"Oh be quiet Jean, its too early for your 'Little Miss Prep' act" Annabell retorted.

Jean let out a mocking laugh. "You seem to forget Annabell, I'm a telepath!. And just because you think I don't hear your whispers when your walking over, I can hear your thoughts loud and clear! You don't even know me, so before you make assumptions why don't you have a look at yourself!" Jean shouted. Lacey was now looking positively furious, her eyes narrowed and her fists clenched, staring at Annabell.

Sensing the rising anger, I raised my hands. "Guys... calm down. Its a bit early, and everyone's probably tired.." I began, but Jean cut across me.

"No, its got nothing to do with that. I've been hearing her thoughts practically screaming at me since day one here, every time I walk past her in the halls. Jealousy is a terrible disease Annabell" she turned to a slightly shocked me and Charlie. "I feel sorry for you two, having to put up with that uptight know it all" and with that she turned on her heel and stormed over to join a few other students further up the hall.

Lacey didn't say anything for a moment, but looked on the brink of either screaming or punching Annabell. She settled for leaning forwards. "Watch yourself" she said, her voice thick with menace.

Annabell had stood through the onslaught, slowly turning red. As much as she annoyed me, I didn't like to anyone get upset. "Thats enough Lacey" I said strongly. She seemed to have forgotten anyone else was there and blinked at me, dazed.

"Oh hello Max" she said simply before striding after Jean.

"Are you okay?" I asked Annabell, going to put a hand on her shoulder, but she simply shook it off, nodding.

"Does _anyone _get along here?" I sighed to Charlie.

"Theres always been tension between those two. Just wait until later" he said with a half grin.

The blue, furry form of Professor Mc Coy, dressed again in his long white lab coat appeared around the corner, carrying a mountain of books. "Morning students! I apologise sincerely for my lateness. If someone could take the key and open the doo-" he had been trying to fish the key from his pocket as well as balancing the books on one clawed hand, but a second later they began to tumble.

Without thinking I opened my mind to the echo in my head, and with a fling of my hands, the books halted some distance from the floor, surrounded in a purple glow.

"Ah, thank you Max!" he said with a grin that showed two long fangs. He quickly collected the books from there confinement in the air and opened the door, ushering us in.

"Nice one" Charlie said, patting me on the back.

Once inside and seated, Professor Mc Coy began to hand out thin tests we were to undertake. Annabell looked pleased with herself, and I remembered her pouring over a mathematics book the night before. "Now, when Miss Grey and Miss Stanard have finished whispering, I can begin" Professor Mc Coy said with a raised eyebrow.

Halfway through a hushed whispering session, Jean froze and let out a giggle. Lacey however, glared up at Mc Coy. She opened her mouth to argue back, but Jean laid a hand on her arm and gave her a significant look.

"Thank you ladies. Now, a simple test just to see where we all are at the moment. You will have thirty minuets, and may _not _use a calculator. No talking and no communicating with each other – obviously – and raise your hands if you have a question.. ah, yes Miss Grey?" Jean's hand had shot up.

"Do you know where Alex is?" she asked bluntly.

"Alex Summers is currently in the headmaster's office. Professor Summer's found him attempting to hot wire his beloved car late last night. It goes without saying, he is getting... 'whipped' as you youngsters refer to it" A round of laughter swept across the room, but Jean looked very angered by this.

"Hush now. Begin" Mc Coy said, opening up his laptop and taking a seat behind his desk.

Overall the test went.. okay. I, personally, was terrible at maths, so I wasn't expecting good marks. Annabell seemed confident (as always) and the prospect of a test had cheered her up. We made our way straight down two floors, and entered Professor Xavier's room, next to his office, for my first Ethics lesson.

My stomach flipped over as the three of us sat down at a round table to be joined by Bastion, who gave me a wink. The lesson turned out the be relatively interesting – Charlie was keeping up a long chain of hushed whispers about how hungry he was, but the way Xavier spoke made third world ethics so much more interesting. Unfortunately it was a 'listening lesson', and we didn't get the chance to interact with each other. That, however, had not stopped me from sneaking glances at Bastion, in his tight fitting polo top.

"Thank god!" Charlie exclaimed as he pulled his plate, piled high as ever, towards him. I grimaced and began to take slow, meaningful bites of my own food. Annabell was still in lessons, having opted to stay behind for Ethics to copy out extra information, and Reya, being younger than us, took lessons with students her own age.

The ever timid Samuel sat opposite us, playing with his food, looking glum. "Whats up Sam? You don't look to happy"

"Oh.. nothing really..." he had begun to trail off before a angry look flashed across his face and he slammed his fork down. "Its that Alex air-head Summers!. I hate being in his squad! All he does is bully and jibe me, he makes me feel rubbish about my power! I'm starting to dread squad sessions now" he said, the loudest I had ever heard him talk.

I frowned. "Don't listen to him. Your not the only one who doesn't really like him" I said with a sniff.

"Really? _All _the girls love him, all about his buff arms and dimples or something" Samuel replied with a glower.

"He's a muscle head. Ignore him" Charlie agreed, before returning to inhaling his food.

"What exactly is your power anyways Sam?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh well... its.. it _is _a bit rubbish, but it can be useful too!" he said, as if defending himself from an imaginary Alex Summers. "I can.. I can swap people's powers" he said so quietly I had to strain to hear – his face flooded with colour.

"Oh.. oh right. Well.. thats certainly different, never heard of that!" I said slowly. It was rather random. "But I can see it coming in very helpful – it would throw off the other team for sure" I said with a nod. He gave me a rather sheepish grin back and returned to eating with a slight smile.

The rest of the day's lessons had more homework ("Its supposed to be summer!" Charlie hissed in Professor Munroe's lesson, earning him a cold, unimpressed look from the lady herself) and trivial chit chat with everyone else. I had noticed however, that in the last lesson, far from looking tired and bored, a majority of people were sat up, glaring at the clock, as if wishing it go faster. Charlie was one of these people.

A tall, tanned dark haired attractive boy who had sauntered into the lesson late with many apologies now sat on the edge of his seat, staring at his watch. His eyes were unnaturally blue – almost seeming to glow from there sockets. Another boy, with a two foot high black Mohawk and various tattoos sat straight backed, his eyes darting from Professor Monroe and the door.

Once the bell finally rung, the Mohawk boy practically threw himself at the door. Charlie was calling from the door to hurry up. I scooped my stuff and was practically ushered to dinner. What I got from Charlie and Reya between hurried mouthfuls of food, everyone was eager for the squad training. How could I have forgotten?

"Yours fits better – thats not fair!" Charlie exclaimed from the mirror, where he had been observing himself and had turned to see me in mine. I rolled my eyes. "You look fine" I moved across to view myself, once again in the padded black suit – my hair was messy as usual and in dire need of bleach. I couldn't but help grin back at myself.

We reached the elevator just as the most exotic looking girl did. She stepped in – she was also dressed in a black suit like mine and Charlie's – but the most eye catching thing was the waist length, thick luminous green hair. Her eyes were exactly the same colour.

"Hello Charlie" she said in a well mannered voice. He waved back.

"And who is this?" she said with a wave to me. I had been growing tired of being introduced by Charlie or someone else over the past five days, so I stepped forwards and held my hand out.

"I'm Max" She took my hand and smiled politely. "I'm Lorna"

As the elevator began to descend smoothly, I had to confess my love for her hair.

"- a lot of people ask, but its really not dyed. Had it since I was born, Xavier thinks it might be some side effect of my powers. God knows what magnetic fields have got to do with hair colour but oh well. So, is this your first squad session?"

"Yep! I just want to know who I'm with, and get going" I said with a determined feeling mixing with my excitement. Eventually the lift stopped and the three of us folded out and strode round to the X-door. I felt a sense of marvel at the subbasement, but as I guessed a lot more people were going to be in the Danger Room this time, I didn't want to come across as a stupid awe struck newbie.

The doors opened to confirm my suspicion – a group of about fifteen students filled the viewing bay. Xavier, Logan and Professor Summers stood by the controls, hands flying across the buttons. A few cries of greeting sounded, and Lorna strode over to her friends, while Charlie made his way to stand with Annabell, Reya and a well built boy, a head taller than Charlie who had straw coloured hair. I hadn't seen him around before.

Blinking, I realised a lot of these students I hadn't seen before. I suddenly felt quite stupid standing by the doors and hovered over to Charlie. "I don't know where I have to stand" I muttered, glancing around.

"I can answer that question, Maximus" came Professor Summer's voice from behind me. I turned around, frowning at the mention of my full name.

"Yellow squad for you" he said very bluntly before walking over to address his brother. Alex glowered and seemed to shrink as Summers approached. I smirked. _Still in trouble from the hot wiring stunt_.

"Yellows over there, bro" Charlie said, patting me on the back and pointing to the other side of the room. I suddenly remembered and left Charlie and the Blue Squad looking a little disappointed.

I felt a little sad too, and nervous. The three main people I had made friends with were in a different squad, leaving me to probably be by myself. But as I looked up, and found Bastion standing there looking gorgeous in his own black suit banded with yellow, suddenly I didn't mind.

"Here he is everyone – this is Max" he said, placing a muscled arm around my shoulders and motioning to the three people that stood before him.

"Mario Di' Costa" My eyes fell on the tall tanned boy I had seen earlier that day, with the sparkling, unnatural blue eyes. I could see the Italian in him, and really, he was devilishly handsome, with a strong figure. He gave me a nod and a grin that I could tell, made girl's melt. "Code name's Aqua though" he said.

It was as though Bastion had seen the grin, seen my cheeks flush a little and turned me a little more faster to face the other boy I had seen today. The boy with the two foot black Mohawk was extremely tall, and very lanky – his face had been cleared of the many piercings, and he looked a lot better for it. "Terrance Bennet's the name, but you can call me Blackout" he smiled, with a very cockney English accent.

The last person was the only girl of the squad, and was Japanese. She was also the shortest, only a little smaller than me. Her chin length, messy hair was dashed with pink streaks and she had adorned her eyes with matching eyeshadow. She was quite pretty really, once you got over the bright colours. Before Bastion had chance to speak, she stepped forwards. "Sasuki – but call me Suki. Or Spitfire" she said brashly.

"Well, thats all of us" Bastion exclaimed.

"Is this your first squad training session?" Mario asked, his voice smoldering. I felt myself nod – all these new people was a little overwhelming.

"Well, we don't all go in at once or anything. We go in squad by squad, the others get to watch" I felt my face drop."Everyone else.. watches?" I said faintly.

Suki let out a cackle of laughter that ran straight through me. It was the most bizarre sound I had ever heard. "Don't worry Max, you'll be fine. Bastion told us about your Danger Room session last week, I can't wait!. Besides, we haven't been beaten yet" she assured me, reaching up to pat my shoulder.

The one called Terry? Terrance spoke up. "So, whats your codename?"

That had been something I had been thinking of since Charlie told me his, all that time ago. Now I had finally found out what my powers were, and some degree over them, I had finally got one. "Its going to be Eko" I said – Suki and Mario exchanged a nod of approval "I get these weird echoing headaches when I use my powers... well... I like it" I had mumbled off under Bastion's ever staring gaze.

"I think its good" he said finally, which set a huge grin across my face.

"Students! Quiet please" Professor Summers, Xavier and Logan had now turned from the controls, and Summers was trying to hush everyone talking, although everyone seemed to oblivious.

"SHUT IT!" Logan suddenly roared, three long metal claws extending out of his.. skin! They gave a _schink_ noise. Everyone jumped and spun round, silent, including me. I heard Bastion let out a soft laugh, right into my ear. I forced myself to pay attention.

"Thank you Logan" Summers said, with what sounded like a lot of effort. "Now, the Danger Room is ready. The order you'll be going in is decided on the squad's points – Yellow first, then Blue, then Red" I felt the bubble of nerves that had been building up inside me burst and flood all my body. "Bastion, you're the leader, come and choose the course" he held out a small bag, which Bastion placed a hand in, drawing out a disk case with the words 'SEARCH & DESTROY' on it.

Summers took the disk and turned back to the controls. "Off we go!" Suki said excitedly, letting out a horrible cackle again – it was strange to see such a strange noise come from such a small girl.

"Good luck Max!" Reya called from her squad, which Charlie and Annabell echoed the cheer.

Alex Summers however, who had been standing with Jean Grey, Lorna, Samuel and Lacey didn't share the positive attitude and began to shout a few choice words of discouragement. Bastion whirled on the spot, giving a horrible cold look I associated with him and Annabell. Suki, however, was the first to react and began to wave her fingers about in very rude signs.

"Enough! Yellows, get down to the Danger Room. Summers – do you really want to push your luck?" Professor Summer's shouted, putting a glower on his younger brother's face.

We reached the metal platform. "Ignore Alex... he's a dick" I said to Bastion, who still looked angry.

"He's jealous! His squad come last _every time _Ha! If he paid more attention to what he was doing as he did to Jean and Lorna, maybe they'd actually equate to something" Mario said with a laugh that Suki echoed.

"Hows your side?" Bastion asked. "Fine – Mc Coy's machines and painkillers did the job, all good to go" I replied with a dorky thumbs up. Oh god, what was I doing!

The metal platform reached the Danger Room floor and we all stepped off. I looked up and could see the viewing bay, and _everyone _crowded round to stare. My butterflies worsened. "Search and Destroy Max, is pretty much what it says on the tin mate. We have to search and well.. destroy two generators. As quickly as we can" Terrance explained, cracking his knuckles in preparation.

"Program Live" came a cool, digital female voice. At once the projector type devices flashed a harsh light – once I opened my eyes, I felt my jaw drop again. The Danger Room had surpassed itself. It now resembled the inside of a power station, with cramped, metallic corridors full of grates and vents, with wires stretching across the walls.

"Okay, go!" Bastion commanded, and we ran forwards as one squad. Mario and Terrance had to duck to fit in the corridoors.

"Chances are, it'll be easier for us to split up to complete the task quicker. If needs be, Blackout and Spitfire, you go with Eko. Aqua, you come with me" Bastion was referring to us in code names now. Everyone nodded, when Blackout let out a warning cry.

"Watch out!" I heard Mario shout – I looked up and saw our way blocked by a group of floating, robot type machines. "Drones! My favourite!" Spitfire called with another amused cackle – she leaped over me as easily as Reya would have and threw her hands in front of her.

Her brown eyes glossed over bright blue, and her wrists suddenly began surrounded by a floating circle of what looked like glowing blue bullets. With a screech as the Drones opened fire, so did Spitfire – small blasts of blue energy burst from her palms, so it looked like she was barraging the Drones with a machine gun, the circles on her wrist turning as she fired more.

As two Drones fell however, three more rounded the corner to join them. "Charge!" Bastion roared as he ran forwards, his fists sparking with green energy. As he launched his fist into the side of a Droid's head, it was as if his fist let loose a explosion as the head shot off down the other corridor, while the body fell with a defeated groan.

I stepped up next to Spitfire, feeling the tingling in my hands and began to blast purple bolts – the last two Drones fell. "Nice work Eko" Mario said, patting me on the back as we turned the corridor and reached a fork.

"Aqua, we go right" Bastion said. It was very strange, because he was no longer trying to act all tough and difficult, he was really taking charge of the situation. Mario and Bastion sped off down the right, while me, Spitfire and Blackout made our way down the left.

"So.. do we have _any _idea where the generators are?" I asked, slightly out of breath as we turned another corner. "Nope. But normally if the Drones are going up in numbers, were close" Spitfire said over her shoulder with a wild smile.

As we turned the corner, Blackout jumped back, pushing us back. "Drones, but there facing the other way. We've got the surprise factor" he said with a grin. "What are you waiting for! Smoke em out!" Spitfire urged, pushing him forwards.

I glanced around the corner, indeed seeing a group of Drones standing guard with there backs to us. With a nod over his shoulder, Terrance held out his arms, small black orbs appearing in his hands. With a well aimed toss, the orbs landed right underneath the Drones and exploded. There was no flash of light or bang, but the corridor was suddenly filled with thick, black smoke. Even I couldn't see anything except billowing black.

I felt a hand on my wrist. "Come on, hold on. When I say shoot, do it" Blackout hushed to me and Spitfire. As he pulled on my wrist, I was led blindly further into the smoke – I could hear the sparks of what I hoped was a destroyed Drone.

"Shoot!" I heard the tell tale _blat blat blat _of Spitfire's powers, and I blindly sent telekinetic blasts into the smoke.

"Bingo!" Blackout said, re gripping my wrist and leading us forward. A moment later we emerged on the other side of the corridor, into light and normal air. I turned to see the smoke beginning to clear a little, showing the destroyed remnants of Drones.

"Nice one!" I told him as we rushed forwards, reaching another fork. As we reached it however, Spitfire let out a _fuck!_. Both ways were blocked by Drones, and unfortunately, both groups had seen us. They began to advance, firing off the arm mounted lasers, hovering off the ground.

"I'll take left, you two go right" I heard Blackouts shout from behind me. In union, Spitfire and I raised out arms, blasting away. However, our blasts seemed to be falling short – or stopping for some reason.

"They've got a shilelder! Get the purple one!" she hissed, lasers singing her arm. I spotted the purple Drone, right at the back of the group, and I noticed the purple aurora it gave out – our blasts were smashing into that aurora, doing nothing to the Drones.

"Its too hard, its being protected by the other ones" I shouted over the sound of carnage. I chanced a glance behind me and saw the left side completely filled with the black smoke – I also spotted a fallen Drone and had to hope Blackout was fine.

We were slowly backing up as the Drones advanced – I had to admit the constant stinging sensation of the lasers being fired at us was starting to get irritating. My headache was getting worse too. A deflected blue blast, from Spitfire shot off the Drone's shield and was flung upwards, smashing into the roof. I noticed the roof panel come loose a little.

Instinct took over once again, and I raised one hand, focusing hard on the large roof panel. With a grunt I swung my hand down, the roof panel coming off clean and crashing downwards with a almighty crash. More importantly, it smashed straight through the shield and rained down onto the Drones. "Good thinking Eko!" Spitfire said with another horrific cackle. We spun to find the tall lankly figure of Blackout came striding of the smoke.

"Dead end that way" he muttered. He looked fine except a few scratches. He looked up and found the collapsed roof panel and laughed. "Sorted! Now, come on" He led the way over the panel and crushed Drones.

I realised then that I didn't feel nervous or anything anymore – the simulations were so real I wasn't aware of everyone probably watching. I hoped Bastion was okay.

We turned another corner and the corridor opened out into a large room, which was dominated by the large cylinder. "Jackpot!" Spitfire grinned, raising her arms to open fire.

"Wait!" I shouted, quickly stepping in front of her. I could feel her and Blackout glance at each other. "Just... wait a second. This is to easy.. way to easy" I said slowly. My eyes scanned the room – aside from the generator and a few crates it was empty.

My eyes followed the cables on the walls that curved _upwards_, not like the other ones. I gazed upwards and found myself staring through a transparent roof, with a large group of Drones and more menacing looking robots. I pointed it out to the other two.

"Roof drop... they've done it before" Blackout said in his ever strong English accent. "Well, the only thing to do is to destroy it otherwise we fail. We'll just have to deal with the drones"

"Wait... or we could just do this" Spitfire said with a confident grin, raising her arms and firing a 'round' of blue blasts at the cables. With a hiss they snapped in half. "No roof drop for them"

I frowned, surely it wouldn't be that easy. But Spitfire and Blackout were already halfway across the room so I caught up. "Do we smash it up?" I said with a nod to the generator.

"No.. theres a core at the top. You have to open that and smash _that _up. Then you run" Blackout replied with a laugh. "Would you like to do the honors?" he asked. With a laugh I approached the generator, trying to figure out the best way to climb up.

As soon as my hand touched the metal, a horrible lurching sound rung from above. The transparent roof had swung open, letting the Drones and larger robots drop down. The Drones hovered down silently, already opening fire, while the bigger robots – even bigger than the ones I had faced in my first Danger Room session, landed with a crunch of there long legs. Instead of small arm mounted lasers, one arm consisted of a huge barrel like device, lighting with a threatening orange glow, firing a large blast.

Instantly I began to fire of blasts of purple telekinetic energy, and I felt Spitfires shorter body against my back. I spied Black out, dive rolling out of the line of fire before leaping back up and swinging a vicious round house kick into a Drone, knocking its head straight off. But even as we shot back, we had become closed in against the generator.

"Too many!" I heard Spitfire shout. One of the larger robots loosed a large orange blast, that struck me in my shoulder, slamming me back against the hard metal of the cylinder. "We need some serious help!"

Blackout was holding back from using his smoke inducing powers because he knew he was the only one that could see in it, but we needed cover or something. "Eko! Can't you do something with your telekinesis!" he roared as he smashed a fist point blank into a Drone. He was looked a little worse for wear now.

"The roof's already caved in, in case you didn't notice!" I shouted back, grimacing as another blast struck me. With a shout of anger I threw my hand forwards, sweeping it. A group of the closest Drones were swept right ways, smashing into one and another. But even as they were pushed away, more Drones moved to close the gap.

"Can't you try something like that, but on a bigger scale?" he called. There was nothing else I could think of - "Fine!" I shouted, swearing as more lasers hit me. It seemed no matter how many we hit, there were more to fill the gaps.

Blackout threw himself threw the first line, so that he was standing between me and Spitfire, all three of us cornered up to the side of the generator. "Get ready" he said with a grunt – he clapped his hands together and then opened them, revealing one large smoky orb which he over headed into the middle of the ranks.

With a muffled noise, it exploded, black smoke billowing to swallow the lines of Drones. He had aimed it right so that we remained outside the cloud, and could still see. Even so, lasers and orange blasts still fired at us, just not as many. Spitfire let out a screech and released even more 'bullet blasts'.

"Here goes nothing..." I muttered as I raised my arms. I was trying to direct the energy in a different way, but I hadn't tried it before. I brought both my palms together with a grunt, and I felt surges of telekinetic energy burst forth from my joined hands. A huge shock wave of purple energy cascaded forwards, not only sweeping away the smoke, but also cutting straight through the robots and Drones.

As the last robots fell in a shower of sparks I fell against the generator, catching my breath. "Whoa! Nice show Eko!" Spitfire said with a screech of laughter. I was to tired to respond except for a nod. "Generators all yours" I said between breaths.

As I caught my breath, Blackout helped Spitfire climb up, and onto the generator. There she neared the middle of it, fumbling for a few seconds before removing a thin long green cylinder. "Get ready to run" she grinned before releasing a single blast into the tube.

We ran as fast as we could, crossing the room and coming out the other side in seconds, streaking down the corridor. A large booming noise sounded behind us and the walls rocked a little. "Wahoo!" Spitfire shouted.

"The program hasn't finished yet... Bastion and Aqua are obviously still trying to get rid of theres" Blackout murmured.

Ten minuets later the three of us came to another fork. "I don't get whats taking them two so long" Blackout said with a frown. "Obviously in trouble"

"How are we supposed to find them?" I said with a hint of desperation. My legs and arms now ached, not to mention my head.

"Follow the water!" Spitfire exclaimed, pointing to the tiny river of water that had nestled between the groove down the corridor, leading off to the right. We chased up the cramped space, the sounds of crashes and.. splashes reaching my ears.

We turned the corner to come to a identical room we had just left. The generator stood in the middle of the room, with the tall tanned Mario – or Aqua, on top. Drones were hovering up to engage him on top of the generator, but Aqua, whose eyes were now bright white had other ideas. From where I was standing I could see a floating blue sphere in his left hand and with one fluid motion he swung his left hand around him, and the sphere elongated into a thin whip.

He swung around, and I realised it was made out of water as more flew up from puddles and spills, increasing the whips size. The Drones had reached the top of the generator, but with a graceful snap of his arm, the whip smashed through the Drone's, sending them back to the ground in bits.

And then I spotted Bastion, surrounded by the larger looking robots, his fists swinging, surrounded by green. Every time he made contact with something, a small explosion of green sent the robot flying away, but more were approaching.

Spitfire had already jumped into the action, sending barrages of blasts to a group of Drones who had been hovering towards Bastion. Blackout ran over to Bastion, pulling up his sleeves. "Eko! Block the door!" Aqua called, the whip now two large spheres that shot from his hands, creating various circles of another group of Drones which fell, wet and destroyed.

My eyes found the double set of doors in which Drones and robots were pouring in. I sped into the room properly, looking around for a way to block the door. A blast in my back sent me sprawling forwards, colliding with the ground. I struggled to sit up at first, my head cloudy from the collision.

As I began to stand a lone robot stood right before me, inches away, its orange arm ready to fire. Before I even had chance to move however, its head shot off with a spark of green, and its body fell, revealing Bastion standing behind it with a grin. "Hello there handsome" I felt my knees weaken. God, even in the middle of this he made me feel faint. "Lets get the door"

As we crossed the space between us and the door, more drones poured out. I could hear Spitfires 'battle screech' and the smell of smoke in the air told me Blackout was still fighting. I turned – Aqua was removing the green cylinder, enabling him to strike the tube. But as he drew back his hand, the water now forming a floating dagger, the Drones that had poured through the door hovered up and struck him. He was sent rolling across the top of the generator, almost falling off.

"I take the bots, you shut the doors" Bastion grunted, his fists blurring as he threw himself into the Droids. The doors weren't large but every time I forcibly closed them, they sprang open again. Swearing, my eyes suddenly fell onto the crates stacked by the wall.

I raised my hands, focusing on the crates and with a grunt they lifted up – they were extremely heavy on my mind, but with a mammoth effort I swung my hand round. "Out the way!" I called to Bastion, who threw himself down, the crates flying over him, into the Drones, and coming to rest stacked up against the door.

Bastion stood up, flashed me a grin and called to Aqua. "Now!" The tall Italian nodded, launching the water formed dagger into the core and launching himself off the generator.

Bastion ran towards me, half dragging me as we threw ourselves out the room. With a satisfying boom, much like the other generator, it exploded – and everything began to fade away. Blinking from the harsh light I found we were once again standing in the huge metallic Danger Room. "Program complete – well done" came the same cool computerized voice. We all let out a unified cry of joy, but Bastion approached me, staring right into my eyes and placed his arms around me. I glanced up at him, and he leaned down, as if he was going to kiss me.. my heart was hammering more than it had during that whole exercise. His mouth was so close to mine... but then he grinned. "Well done" he said softly before removing his arms and leaning back. _Tease!_.

We were greeted by a lot of 'Well dones' and cheers from Reya, Annabell and Charlie once we reached the viewing bay. I felt so tired, and Blackout had a few very nasty bruises swelling – Bastion however, only had minor scratches. As soon as we entered however, Charlie's squad exited, making there way down to the Danger Room floor.

"Well dun' you lot. Not the best time.. but a lotta' smart ideas" Logan said, finishing with a nod.

"Indeed Logan – I am most impressed by the way you integrated Max into the team almost instantly. The way you executed teamwork type moves is most promising – well done. Terrance, Professor Mc Coy is awaiting you in the Infirmary" Xavier said. With a relieved look, Terrance raised a hand in parting and slouched out of the doors.

The Red Squad still stood over to the side. "Well done Max!" Jean congratulated "Its a bit scary, your first session, isn't it?" she mused. "I'm looking forward to watching you" I replied with a polite smile. Alex sauntered over, placing a hand around Jean's shoulders.

"Nice work Maximus. Beginners luck eh?" he sneered. I opened my mouth to reply but decided he wasn't worth it and ignored him. Luckily, Bastion called me over to the control panel where Suki and Mario stood too.

As I walked over, I heard Jean's voice. "Do you always have to be such a jerk, Alex..."

"All new additions to the squads are able to look at the Squad stats – just so you have a fair understanding of what your up against and so on" Professor Summer explained, staring with that strange visor. He pointed to one of the monitors and I began to read. There was a picture of each member, with some very basic information next to it:

**Yellow Squad:**

**Leader – **Bastion.

Real Name: Bastion Mills

Age: 19

Mutant Power: Able to radically increase molecule activity to create bursts of energy around fists, the molecular activity also greatly increases his healing process.

Aqua

Real Name: Mario Di' Costa

Age: 19

Mutant Power: Hydrokenisis – the psionic control of water.

Blackout

Real Name: Terrance Bennet

Age: 17

Mutant Power: Able to create spheres of thick black smoke. Only his own eyes are able to see through the smoke.

Spitfire  
>Real Name: Suki Ayame<br>Age: 16

Mutant Power: Able to release energy blasts through hands.

I then came across my own picture.. it was terrible!

Eko

Real Name: Maximus Clarke

Age: 18

Mutant Power: Telekinesis. Psionic energy generation.

**Blue Squad:**

**Leader –** Furnace

Real Name: Charlie Brooks

Age: 18

Mutant Power: Able to convert body parts into pure fire, which he has a certain level of control over. Also immune to high temperatures.

Celestia

Real Name: Annabell Race

Age: 18

Mutant Power: By tapping into mystical energies radiated from stars and space itself, she can convert herself to a near indestructible form of 'stars'. Along with flight and super strength she can also charge objects with the same energy that composes her Celestial form.

Dasher

Real Name: Reya Richardson

Age: 14

Mutant Power: Superhuman acrobatic abilities, super flexible body and increased muscle mass.

Trainwreck

Real Name: Thomas 'Tommy' Tiles

Age: 19

Mutant Power: Super Strength and Super Durability – can also use bursts of Super Speed. However he is unable to change direction.

**Red Squad**

**Leader –** Havok

Real Name: Alex Summers

Age: 18

**Mutant Power: A**bsorb ambient cosmic energy, process it and emanate it from his body as waves of energy that heat the air in the path, turning it into plasma in the form of a blast or discharge, with a tell-tale concentric circle pattern.

Transfer

Real Name: Samuel Cody

Age: 17

Mutant Power: Can switch powers with someone when touching them. Can also act as a middle man and switch two other's powers

Polaris

Real Name: Lorna Dane

Age: 18

Mutant Power: Magnetic field manipulation.

Jean Grey

Real Name: Jean Grey

Age: 19

Mutant Power: Low level telekinetic. High level telepath.

Muse  
>Real Name: Lacey Stannard<p>

Age: 19

Mutant Power: Is able to 'mind control' someone once she has touched them. However, she must re-touch the person every few hours to maintain strong control.

I stepped away from the console, taking it all in. "Some of you guys can do some seriously cool things" I said with a laugh. Pain shot through my head like a cleaver and I grasped my head with a hiss. Bastion was at my side, looking concerned. "Just a head ache.. I'm a bit tired..." I muttered. Xavier, however, was giving me the X-ray stare. "Bed. Now Maximus. We can forget about our lesson tonight".

Bastion offered to walk me back to my room, but I felt too embarrassed. I obviously wasn't as adept as I thought I was with my powers. I would also miss watching everyone else's squads, but the pain was making me feel ill. Once I reached my bed I wasn't sure if I fell asleep or passed out. Either way, I was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8: Trouble

**Hey guys! I am so so so sorry for the HUUUGE delay between updating, but hear me out. I've just started my second job, and therefore working 13 hour days, safe to say by the time I get home I'm dead and ready for bed! And the weekends are taken up a lot with seeing friends/family. ALSO, my computer is slowly and surely dying on me, and I'm not going to be able to get a new one until some time next year. BUT I have not given up! I'm afraid I can't give you exact update times, but I wills till be writing!**

**Took me a while to get back into the swing of things this chapter, and its more of a filler for next chapter**. **Also, I may be making time jumps to ensure the story runs smoother and its not the same old rubbish of lessons/danger room practices etc. This is all thrown together in an hour, so its not great, but I wanted to give you **_**something**_**.**

**Chapter 8: Trouble**

Saturday morning came, and as much as I was enjoying being at the Xavier Institute I was glad to be able to rest. Lessons, homework and squad training were really taking it out of me, but Charlie assured me I would get used to it. "Its easy for you to say, you just don't do homework" I muttered as we lounged in the sun in the lush expanse of the Institute grounds. Annabell was out visiting her parents and Reya was still sleeping, despite it being past noon. I could see Bastion from where we sat, shooting hoops by himself in the courts. I had wanted to approach him, just because he was intoxicating to me – the way he made me all hot and flustered was nice, but I still didn't know if he was just a flirt.

"Easy life bro" Charlie replied, ruffling his brown fauxhaux. He noticed my straying eyes and smirked. "Put your tongue back in your mouth and go over and talk to him"

I felt colour rise in my cheeks but maintained a flat stare at Charlie. "No way. He's too much of a mystery right now, besides, I've been here for a week.. I don't need any relationship drama"

_Don't even talk to me about relationships_. I sat up with a start as Jean Grey;s voice echoed into my head, using her telepathy to speak as she strode over. Her red hair fell in pretty curls placed just so, with Lacey trailing behind, looking halfway between lost and angry.

I noticed Charlie sit up straighter. "Sorry, but I could hear that thought halfway across the lawn" she said, sitting down opposite us. I waved a hello to Lacey but she just stared vacantly. I was kind of getting used to her now.

"Oh dear... whats up with you and Alex?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and didnt reply for a second. "He's just such an egotastical, big headed, self absorbed... dick" she said with a defeated sigh.

"Then what are you doing out with him?" I asked. She looked at me for a few seconds, blankly. "You know what?... I don't even know anymore" she said sadly.

Lacey reached out and patted her hand while muttering under hear breath. "I'm sorry Jean, but he is as you so nicely put it 'a dick'. You can do so much better, trust me, hot babe like you would be snapped up like that!" Charlie exclaimed clicking his finger.

"Where is he anyways?" I mused.

"With Lorna Dane" Lacey said bluntly. Jean scowled.

"He does seem pretty chummy with her.. I'm sorry Jean, its not my place..." I said slowly.

"Don't worry, your only saying what Lacey and Charlie are thinking. Its just... I know how bad he really is, but he was the first person I met at the Institute last year, and he was so much... nicer then. Then the semester started and he just became the Alex he is now. I feel like he's part of me being here..." she trailed off, obviously upset.

Struggling to change the conversation I said the first thing that popped into my head. "So what do you guys do on the weekends?"

"Loads go back to see there parents" Charlie said and I felt a guilty feeling flush in my stomach. I had spoken to my parents the day before, and it had been an uncomfortable three minuets. I had arranged to see them soon.. no particular time, just.. soon. "But normally we go out and do something. And its our last free weekend for three weeks.. lets do something fun"

"Lets go bowling!" Lacey screeched, making everyone jump. "I love bowling!"

"No Lacey.. we go bowling most weekends because of your obsession.. lets do something good"

"Hang on.. last free weekend?" I interjected, frowning.

"Well... next weekend, Miss Frost is coming" I looked at Charlie stupidly. "Of course, you don't know... basically Miss Frost runs a place a bit like this called the Academy of Tomorrow. Every three months she and her best squad visit and we have a 'friendly' competition... but a lot of people take it seriously. Miss Frost used to be a supervillian" he finished.

"And Xavier just welcomes her with open arms?" I gasped.

"Yeah.. him and him only. Miss Munroe hates her with a passion.. of course she'd never admit it to any of the students but you can just tell. Apparently she turned over a new leaf a few years ago... I still say I don't trust her"

"Xavier trusts her! He's the world's most powerful telepath, I think if anyone can know if she's being genuine, he can" Jean said rather scathingly. Charlie simply batted her comment away.

"You must be forgetting she's also a telepath, and quite a powerful one too. _Okay_, not as strong as Xavier, but who knows what mind tricks she can do? Besides Jean, your only sticking up for her because she thinks you've got real potential" he teased.

"Don't say that about Jean!" Lacey suddenly shouted, standing up and glaring daggers at Charlie. His face fell and he began to stutter, but she simply flicked her hair over her shoulder and stormed off.

"Ah man..." he sighed, his head in his hands.

"You know what she's like Charlie... you just have to get used to it" Jean said sympathetically.

"Theres no way shes gonna go out with me" he said despairingly.

After lots of umming and ahhing we decided to go to the cinema. After waiting for an hour and a half for Jean and Lacey (who seemed to have forgotten about her outburst at Charlie earlier) to get ready, me, Charlie, Jean, Lacey, Reya and Mario set out. As we exited the cinema, I let loose a big yawn.

"Watching films always makes me tired"

"Well perk up, I say we go to a few bars!" Mario grinned handsomely, rubbing his hands together.

"Yeah, cos' all of us can get in can't we" Jean said sarcastically.

"Look, stick with me ladies, I know a few bouncers..."

"Wait.. shut up Mario, everyone shut up!" Jean suddenly hissed, frowning in concentration. Suddenly she glanced up the street, in particular at a group of about ten men striding, all wearing big baggy coats. They may have looked a little suspicious, but in the city strange things were a norm, and they all talked excitedly.

"Finished?" Charlie said with a laugh as the men strode past. Jean however, kept her narrowed eyes on the men's backs as they turned into a side street. "What is it Jean?" Lacey asked.

"Those men... they're about to do some serious damage.." she said quietly.

"Obviously Jean, they're about to hit the town! Like we should, so I say we start off at..."

"I'm serious Mario! I could hear there thoughts so loudly, and Xavier has already taught me how to block out all the loud thoughts! I had to, otherwise I'd be in agony with all these people and thoughts.. but they came through clear and strong.. they are excited to go and do something bad.. and I _know _it had something to do with mutants!" Jean hissed angrily. I could tell she was being serious straight away.

"We have to go after them!" Lacey barked, already walking off.

"Hold on.. Hold it Lacey! We cant go running after them! It could be anything, Jean could have been wrong -"

"Which I'm not!" she shouted as we all half walked half jogged to keep up with Lacey.

"Look Lacey, lets at least talk about this!" Charlie called after her "We need to let Xavier or the authorities know!"

"Wait Lacey... oh for god's sake!" I shouted, suddenly getting angry. Instantly, a light purple wall of telekinetic energy sprung up in front of Lacey. She bumped into it and tried to carry on walking before cottoning on and spinning round to regard me with a murder stare.

I glanced around, thankful for the empty side street. "We can't go running off after these men, it could be seriously dangerous! Besides, it could be a misunderstanding" I noticed Jean rare up to shout, but I carried on talking strongly "I'm not saying your wrong Jean, it could just be all taken in the wrong context"

"I don't know Max... I've heard of people like this. Anti-mutant extremists.. didn't you hear about the house that was burned down killing the family in it, cos' the boy was a mutant? They are dangerous.."

"Which is exactly why we shouldn't be going after them, and leaving it to the proper people!" I insisted. I knew I was sounding wimpy, but if these people were as dangerous as Mario insisted, I didn't want to get in over my head.

"Well you can wait around, but I'm not!" Lacey screeched, shoving me and breaking my concentration and dashing off before any of us could respond. With many shouts and swear words we ran after her, round the corner into the back alley.

A huge warehouse stood, with loud beats and disco lights shining through the windows. Lacey was already pushing her way through the queue outside. "Of course! Its 'Freak'" Mario said, slapping his head. Taking in everyone's confused glances he explained. "Its a nightclub for mutants.. clubs like this have been cropping up everywhere"

"So they must be out to cause trouble! There thoughts.. the venue.. fits perfectly" Charlie said with a raised eyebrow. "Never mind that, what about Lacey!" Jean hissed, dashing over to the door.

Lacey was causing quite a stir, a lot of the mutants outside were shouting angrily about her pushing, but she was also arguing quite loudly with the doormen, two hulking men, one with red eyes, the other with unnaturally large hands and feet.

"But you have to listen, there are men in the queue who are going to cause trouble!" she shouted, fuming.

"Sorry lady, no I.D, no entry.. besides, we'll take care of any trouble" the large handed man grunted.

"Lacey! What are you doing!" Jean shouted, trying to grab her arm.

"No! Get off Jean! They have to understand" she retorted angrily, shrugging Jean off.

"Jean's right Lacey, we can ask to speak to the manager or something" I said, catching my breath. Charlie and Mario were staring over at the group of men, further back in the line. The men were staring back, not looking impressed. They began to mutter amongst themselves, before turning back, looking angry.

"Either sort her out, or clear off!" the red eyed man shouted, pushing her firmly away. With a shout of rage Lacey tried to lash out, but Jean was already there, pulling her away.

"Lacey... we are GOING!" Jean shouted, struggling with the thrashing blonde. With an effort we moved a little away.

"We have to stop this Jean.. you know we do! You know my mum was killed by people like them! Get off me!" she roared, struggling free but staying still, a mask of rage across her face.

"I know your upset Lacey, and we will do something.. but you can't go charging off"

"Jean's right.. just chill" Charlie said slowly, putting his arm around her. After a few moments, a sly smile crossed her face before she linked her hand with his over her shoulder. It wasn't normal.. these mood swings. Mario still eyed the men, who were now glaring over.

"What are we going to do?" I asked. "I think your idea is best Max, lets ask to speak to the manager, at least then we can make him understand. If he doesn't do anything... we call the Institute and tell them." Jean said with a nod.

But it was then that I noticed it. Lacey's eyes glowed bright white, and as did Charlie's. Jean saw too, and her face fell. Before we could speak, both of them turned on there heel and ran straight over to the men, Lacey roaring. Charlie's arms burst into pure flame, and he swung one forwards, a fiery blast shooting before him. The men dived out of the way, shouts ensuing. 

"Lacey! No!" Jean screeched. "She's used her mind control powers.. on Charlie!" she said horrified, running over. Mario was already ahead of me, attempting to pull Charlie away by his jacket, but with an unnatural sneer Charlie turned and swung a blazing fist at Mario. Before I could shout out, Mario had raised both hands, now glowing blue and clasped them over the fist at the last second.

Smoke rose from Charlie's fist as Mario's water powers extinguished his flames, but Lacey was now throwing herself into the men, fists swinging and kicking. The men now ripped off the baggy coats to reveal baseball bats and planks of wood, and to my horror, they began to swing them at her. Jean was using her telekinesis to try and put a barrier around Lacey, but she was moving to fast.

I left Mario to Charlie and ran forwards, the familiar echo reverberating in my head. I swung a burst of psychic energy at one clump of the men, slamming them straight back into the wall. I sidestepped a swinging bat and released a blast to send him sprawling back into a group of distressed mutants. Most of the queue had now dispersed, now screaming and shouting. The doormen were trying to reach the ruckus, but two of the men swung and smashed at them, keeping them back.

Lacey now had blood dripping down her face, but she was to busy in her rage to notice, grabbing one man's face, her eyes glowing again. The glow sparked in his own eyes, and he stood rigidly as he turned to his companion, bringing his own plank to connect sickeningly with the man's shoulder, who crumpled.

"Lacey! Stop it!" I roared, receiving a light blow on my back. I spun and without thinking released a blast of energy – the man shot backwards as if on a bungee string.

Two more men were now under Lacey's influence, turning on there own, delivering brutal smashes and blows. I felt a rush of heat over my head and turned to see Charlie and Mario now coming to our side, Charlie's eyes back to normal. Both of them had sustained minor cuts in there own scuffle, but neither bothered to argue – there main concern was us.

The men's numbers now dwindled, with only three of them left, the others on the floor. The men who Lacey had been controlling now lay, unconscious on the floor. With a grunt, Jean managed to encase Lacey in a telekinetic bubble. She beat and scratched and kicked, but Jean stood firm, gasping for breath.

"Mutie scum!" One man spat, but a well aimed whip of water lashed across his cheek, smashing his head into the wall behind him.

Finally the club's doormen reached us, instantly knocking out the remaining two men as if they were dolls. They then turned to us. "What the FUCK do you think your doing!" the red eyed man roared, actually advancing on me, who stood nearest. Before I could think, a 'bamf' noise and a cloud of purple smoke billowed in between us.

Nightcrawler stood, dressed in casual attire once more, one hand holding his fencing sword, the other a fist. His yellow eyes narrowed on the man. "Back. You know I'm part of the X-men.. we will deal with this" he hissed. The man took a step back after a moment, still seething.

"We?..." Charlie said.

"Yes, Mr Brookes. We." came a familiar voice. We spun on the spot to see Professor Munroe and Professor Summer's standing there, both dressed in black attire, Professor Munroe with a wide cape. Both outfits had a red X emblazoned on the belts.

"Into the X-jet... now" Professor Munroe said, as cold as ice, motioning the huge, impressive looking sleek black hovering airplane behind her.

As one, me, Jean, Charlie and Mario gulped.


	9. Chapter 9: Date Night, Part 1

**A/N: I'm baaaack! I can only apologize profusely for my absence, but I did warn you! I now how a new laptop and one job, meaning I will have more time to get back to updating more regulary! This chapter was a bitch to write, as I couldn't move onto to the first proper story Arc, and I wrote and then deleted parts various times. Its not my best, but it'll take me a while to get into it. This is the first proper story Arc (as I said), the last parts have been introducing everyone and establishing grounds. Anyways! Enjoy **

**Chapter 9: Date Night Part 1**

Fear gripped us all as we practically _ran _up the ramp, into the impressive jet. If the situation had been different, I'd have been gasping at the size and sleekness of the jet, the many flashing controls and hi-tech noises and screens buzzing, but for now I settled with falling into one of the seats and swallowing.

Professor Summers followed us up into the jet, with Nightcrawler and Professor Munroe staying behind to talk to the men, and I assumed, clear up after us. We sat in complete silence – even Lacey, now relieved of her telekinetic bubble, sat with her head down. Charlie and Mario were suddenly very interested in the seat buckles, while Jean sat and stared with her big green eyes at her boyfriend's older brother.

I felt sickness sweep through me as my mind raced. _What happens now? Am I going to be kicked out?_. My stomach positively dropped at that – I had just begun to feel as if I fit in somewhere, and I might be getting thrown out. Professor Summers didn't say one word, but sat at one of the pilots seat's. Finally, Nightcrawler and Professor Munroe entered the jet.

"Take her away, Scott" Orroro said sharply. At once Scott's hands skimmed across the buttons and began to pull levers, and the jet began to smoothly ascend, jetting off once clear of buildings. Slowly, Orroro turned to stare at us – her cool blue eyes were pure anger. Everyone shifted under that look.

I braced myself for the verbal bashing that I was sure was going to come, but moments later she still had not said a word. She still stared, her beautiful white hair in a tight plait down her back. Somehow, the silence and staring was so much more worse than shouting, I felt ashamed and slightly worried.

Suddenly, Jean sat forwards. "Please, Professor Munr-"

"Unless you have a valid reason for this whole mess, I suggest you keep quiet Ms Grey" Orroro snapped. I recoiled – in all her lessons, I had never known Professor Munroe to be so clipped and cold. She was normally kind but firm, calm but welcoming.

Jean was silenced immediately. I felt an itching between my shoulders and turned a fraction to find Nightcrawler's sharp yellow eyes glaring at me. I tried to shake off the familiar feeling of hatred that I associated with him, but I could tell in that glare was a deep dislike.

What seemed like an eternity later, the jet began to descend. I chanced a glance out of the window and saw with amazement we were descending _into _the basketball courts, which had withdrawn to reveal a metallic looking tunnel. Something told me we were going to end up in a certain subbasement.

Once the X-jet had taken a very soft landing, the ramp descended and Orroro barked at us to get out. We all shuffled and coughed nervously, entering a huge hangar, but before we could take it in, we were being ushered into the subbasement corridor. I caught Charlie's eye and he gave me a worried grimace.

"From what I understand of what you have just told me Jean, you knowingly intervened in a dangerous, volatile and potentially fatal situation – from what your telepathy told you" Xavier's voice was as quiet and subtle as ever, but a undercurrent of harshness mirrored his narrowed eyes. We all sat on chairs, lined in front of his mammoth desk as he studied us.

"Y-yes Professor, but as I told you, I picked up on those thoughts _through _the barrier techniques you taught me. Surely that shows how serious they were?" she stammered back.

"Serious indeed – so serious in fact you should have alerted the authorities, or us"

"We were going to Professor! If it wasn't for Lacey going... going psycho!" Mario blurted out angrily. I shared his resentment, that we were all getting into trouble for this, when in fact it had been Lacey's mood swings. "We couldn't just let her go by herself! Nightcrawler will tell you how crazy she was going!" the Italian finished with a glare of his clear blue eyes at Lacey.

She sat, with her head down and not uttering a word. "You have no need to explain yourselves fully. I have already scanned all of your minds, and I have a clear image of the situation. I understand you were involved in that mess, because of Lacey Stannard" the Professor swiveled his gaze to Lacey. She finally brought her head up, the tear tracks in her make up glistening in the lamp light.

"Zhat being said Professor, I do believe the children acted rashly. If zhey had thought about it properly, they could have easily maintained Lacey under control _and _alerted us" Nightcrawler spoke up, stepping out of the shadows of one of the bookcases in which only his glowing yellow eyes had been visible. "Rashly indeed" he whispered, his gaze lingering on me for a second longer than anyone else.

"Maybe so Kurt, but these students have only just started Danger Room Sessions, they are not yet adept enough to stabilise situations such as these" Xavier turned back to us. "Even in light of the minor damage caused, I am rather... pleased. It could have turned out a lot worse. That does not mean that I am condoning this – far from it" he said sternly. "You will be excused from any punishment this time, but if I catch so much of a whisper of this activity again, you _will _be punished. Clear?" As one, we all nodded.

"If it had not been for Nightcrawler being in the area conveniently, we would have not been alerted. It is late and past curfew, return to your rooms. And do try to have a quiet day tomorrow... perhaps start some homework Mr Brookes?" Charlie colored and let out a strained laugh.

We all began to rise and made for the door. "Miss Stannard, you will have to stay I'm afraid. We have to talk" came Xavier's voice. I thought I heard Lacey moan a little as she sat down, but we exited quickly.

Once outside and far down the corridor, we let out a breath of relief. "Holy... I thought I was getting kicked out for sure" I muttered, wiping my brow.

"Don't be silly Max, Xavier wouldn't ever throw a student out. He has to much hope in us. Although.. it has happened before, but very rarely" Jean mused.

"Either way, I'm out of hanging with Lacey anymore Jean" Jean began to frown but Mario ploughed on "I'm serious, she is a complete and utter nut case! What is actually wrong with her?"

Jean's mouthed worked for a while with no noise and she shrugged. "She's... she's had a lot of issues in the past" she said simply.

"And if you remember, so did you Jean, but your not going berserk on us" Charlie commented. "Can't you just try some of your telepathy mumbo jumbo on her?"

"I've tried... I really have. But its not that simple Charlie, the mind isn't just a box you can open and close when you want, its a maze-"

"And your beginning to sound like Annabell, Jean. I'm tired, night!" Jean's face dropped at that comment, and me and Charlie strode away laughing.

The next morning, the incident seemed to have spread like wildfire. At breakfast me and Charlie were besieged with questions from Annabell (who tutted an awful lot) and Reya – even people I didn't really know. The rumors about Lacey indicated she was going to spend all day in detention with Xavier today.

Later on, I sat in the library with Annabell and surprisingly Charlie, pouring over books for homework. "I just don't understand how it can all mount up so much..." Charlie muttered, scrunching up _more _paper.

"Maybe if you bothered to start it, you might comprehend the amount we have" Annabell said softly. Charlie didn't reply but stuck his tongue out.

"What up handsome" came bastion's familiar voice from behind me. Ignoring the goosebumps I turned in my seat to see him striding over, a killer smile on his face.

"Don't tell me its going to be two miracles in one day and your here to do some homework too?" I laughed in mock shock.

"Don't be silly, I've come to see if you want to go on a date" he winked. I felt my mouth drop open.

"A.. A what?" I stuttered. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Charlie smirk. Annabell however, snapped her books up and tutted, walking off.

Bastion watched Annabell stalk off, a satisfied tinge to his smile. "A date. You know. I take you out, we have a good time" he chirped.

"Errm... errm okay then" I said jumping up, flattening my hair. "Lets go!"

"Not now silly, nothings open" he said with a laugh. My face coloured – how embarrasing. "Next saturday night. I know just the place"

"Errrm.. okay" I said quietly.

"Excellent. See you tonight for Danger Room practice" he said over his shoulder, striding off again.

I fell back into my seat, suddenly feeling very hot. I looked up, Charlie giving me a smug smile, his eyebrows rising. "What!" I snapped.

"Oh of couuuurse I'll go on a date with you Bastion! Care for me to shine your shoes Bastion?" Charlie teased in a mock admiration voice. I gave him the finger and turned back to my book, desperate to calm down, but I just couldn't concentrate. After all the playing around he had _finally _asked me out on a date! That had to mean he really liked me... _didnt it?_.

The rest of the week flew by, thankfully, as more homework rolled in. It seemed being the new generation of an already hated race needed a lot more work than just a everyday human. Charlie had confessed he had no idea how he was going to pass that year with that much homework and conflicting after school clubs and laziness.

The Saturday seemed to drag, full of nothing but anxious waiting and indecisive outfit decisions. Charlie had drifted into our bedroom once or twice, snickering to himself as I played with my hair constantly and kept straightening up my outfit, but I simply ignored him. He might find this all rather amusing, but I was very nervous. I had finally got my wish.

But even as I double checked myself in the mirror for the fourth time in the past five minuets I felt a pang of guilt. I had promised I'd go and visit my parents. My father had phoned the night before (my mother could still barely talk to me) and guilt tripped me… but I knew I wouldn't go. I still thought it was still too raw from them.

Pushing my parents out of my head I strode out onto the wide steps from the front door, being glad for the fact I had decided to not bring a jacket – the summer evening air was still warm. I wore a black vneck slashed with silver stripes and a tight pair of blue ripped jeans. I had decided to go smart/casual, as I still had no idea what we were doing.

I felt a tingle of nerves as I heard a smooth car engine, turning around to see a sleek looking roof down silver Benz pull up to the steps, with a cleanly shaven, gorgeous looking Bastion. I had to admit, I was very impressed at the car.

"Slide in, sexy" he said with a dazzling smile. I bit my lip in excitement as I climbed in to the passenger seat. Before I had sat down properly we streamed off from the mansion.

"I didn't even know you drove" I said loudly over the engine and fast wind. He was even beautiful when he drove a car.

"Well… I don't" he said with a smirk.

"What?" I said, half laughing hoping he was joking. "Wait.. this isn't you car?"

"Professor Summers… Since his own little brother couldn't hotwire it, I thought I would" he said with a sly smile.

"What! Are you stupid? Were gonna get in so much trouble!" I guffawed.

"Calm down, Professor Summers went out of town with a few others for some business, he won't even know"

"You are out of control" I replied, laughing. He simply winked.

After a meal at a small but cute Italian restaurant outside of the city, where Bastion had impressed me with his manners and conversation. Despite his gruff and sometimes arrogant persona he portrayed, we had talked of all manner of things, and I could hardly believe it was happening. Afterwards he suggested we go for a drive – a 'special spot'.

We had pulled up on a grassy hill, overlooking a large expansive estate much like the mansion. "I still can't believe you hotwired Professor Summer's car… the only person worse would be Logan" I mused, staring out at the estate. There were a lot of lights on, and a lot of flashing. They must be having a party.

"Yeah, even I don't have the balls for that" he said with a gruff laugh. A moment later I could feel his eyes, staring at me as I gazed out at the night sky. I suddenly felt very hot. "But what can I say, I wanted to impress you Max" his voice was suddenly very low and husky. I felt him lean in closer. I gulped. The party was very noisy, I could see people running about outside. "Did I impress you?" He asked, so softly I almost didn't hear it. I turned and saw he was inches from my face, his green eyes gazing straight into mine.

I gulped again and leaned in too. I saw his sly smile flash across his face again, and then he leaned in. He was kissing me, a kiss so sweet it felt like my stomach was going to explode. My feet felt as if they were being swept from under me and my heart started hammering all at the same time. I felt his hands on my back, pulling me closer across the gear stick. I couldn't even think straight.

The next second, the loudest bang I had ever heard resonated, clear and loud, shattering the moment. The sounds of screams and shouts rent the air, and the sky was illuminated with a flash. Me and Bastion pulled apart, Bastion leaning forward to stare. The side of the mansion now had a huge hole torn in the side, a stream of smoke issuing. More flashes and bangs sounded, and I could see floods of people running in. "What the fuck…" Bastion muttered.

"Is that… Is that gunfire?" I whispered – gunfire and screams, and bangs and flashes of yellow and purple light. "Whats going on Bastion?" I said, failing to keep the fear out of my voice. He obviously sensed it, and reached out to grab my hand.

"That's.. that's the Academy of Tomorrow… Emma Frost's school" He said, still in shock. Whatever I had tried to say next was drowned out by another huge explosion, more smoke and flames pouring from a lower section. It was followed by more flashes of yellow – and one seemed to be closer than the others.. no… it was…

"Move!" I shouted, yanking open the door and shoving Bastion before throwing myself from the car as a huge blast of glowing yellow energy almost as big as the car came sailing towards us. The ensuing blast pushed me forwards, and I landed rolling. I jumped up immediately ignoring my aching back. The car was now in a small crater, a smoking mess of twisted, fiery metal.

My heart stopped for a second… _Bastion?_, "Max! Max are you okay?" I heard him call, running around the crater and grabbing me into a hard embrace. "Whats happening? What should we do! Professor Summer's car!" I shouted, the realization of the situation sinking in.

"Forget his car. We have to call the mansion" he started towards the smoldering car. "Our phones will be useless Bastion" I called.

More yellow orbs of energy were bursting from the building, thankfully falling short, along with more screams and bangs. "We have to get down there and help" Bastion shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the hill. "Wait! We need to get help! Bastion! Wait!" I shouted after him.

I quickly realized we weren't going to be able to get any help, the mansion and hill stood a good twenty minute drive, forty minute walk from any kind of surrounding house or civilization. "Wait for me!" I shouted, tearing down the hill after Bastion, into the pandemonium below.


	10. Chapter 10: Date Night, Part 2

**A/N: Hello again! Just a quick message to say thank you to everyone who reads – I've noticed a lot of people have added me to favourite stories/authors list which I'm so grateful for! I would however like to mention that the only thing that really keeps me going is you guys who read.. so please leave a review or two. Secondly, I know that in the comics, some of the characters in this chapter don't even attend Academy of Tomorrow… but oh well! My story, my rules ;) Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Date Night Part 2**

I could feel the heat from the flames before I could see them. I had almost caught up with Bastion by now, and we tore to the bottom of the hill, giving way to the even steeper descent to the building now almost in ruins. Screams and bangs penetrated my ears as we screeched towards the structure. I could see people – teenagers – running and shouting and throwing themselves from the building, and some older people older too. The worst was the ones younger, and I almost fell over one.

The little girl lay like a broken doll amidst the wreckage of a wooden bench. My heart stopped and I forced myself to a halt. Bending down, I held my breath as I leaned forwards to touch her neck, checking for a pulse. At my touch, she gasped as if coming up for air and began to cry. "Calm down… Calm down… your okay now… whats happened?" I tried to make my voice soothing despite the hysteria of the situation.

"Bad people arrived… they came… there trying to kill us all… they say they hate mutants… but Miss Frost is trying to help… help everyone out.." the girl said between sobs. I looked up to find Bastion standing, fists clenched, green sparks dancing across his knuckles and a dark glare on his face.

"Josh! Josh where are you! Get over here now!" came another voice, a female one. At first it appeared to be coming from a gigantic silver blob, standing a little in front. Then the silver blob began to shrink and twist, finally coming to stop in the figure of a tall girl. She had vibrant red hair cascading down her metallic looking skin. She ran over to where I sat with the girl.

"Who are you?" she asked quickly, her left arm almost turning to liquid before setting in a large hammer shape.

"Were from the Xavier Institute.. we were just up on the hill when we saw… saw this" I explained quickly. Her arm shifted back to normal and she nodded, looking down at the girl.

"What's going on?"

"Anti mutant thugs… they just appeared out of nowhere, they didn't even set off the alarms. There trying to blaze the school, and kill all of us" she said grimly. "Can you contact anyone?" I shook my head and explained about the car and the phones.

"Were here to help. Where's Emma? The headmistress?" Bastion said sharply as a boy, who also had strange looking skin, his own a luminous gold, ran over to the girl, resting his hands on her head. Both boy and girl were bathed in a golden glow, and when he removed his hands the girl's wounds were nothing buy dried blood and scuffed clothes.

"She's inside, trying to get the rest of the students out. If you want to help, you can get in there" the boy said gruffly before lifting the girl up and sprinting towards the surrounding trees.

"Do you have anywhere safe to go?" I asked quickly, standing up.

"We have a safe house underground in the woods… the tunnel connecting from the school was busted in the explosions, so everyone has to get out manually"

"Enough talk Max, lets go" Bastion shouted over his shoulder, already starting towards the crumbling building.

"What about the X-men? Where are they?" the girl said, grabbing my arm with her slightly cold metallic hand. "I told you, we can't contact them. And I'm no telepath."

"That's it! Miss Frost is a telepath… go and help her, maybe she can get them" I simply nodded, eager to catch up with Bastion and not lose him.

We raced towards what looked like the kitchen area, now with a wall missing and flames licking the sides. As we neared, I began to make out plenty of black clothed figures, with gas mask type masks across their faces, each one holding a lethal looking baton or gun. I felt my heart jump into my throat… this wasn't going to be anything like a Danger Room session... this was real.

Gulping, I followed Bastion as he jumped over the flames into the ruined room. At once the black clothed figures turned to us. The ones with guns opened fire, but I was already prepared. A telekinetic shield sprung up in front of Bastion and I, the bullets bouncing off. A new trick I had been working on.

Bastion flew forwards, his fists already swinging, and each connection with a figure resulting in a burst of green sparks and the figure being launched away.

I, however, turned my attention to the gun wielders. Keeping up my shield, I swung my arm to the side, the guns flying from their grip and up and over my head into the grounds. "Mutie freak! Get him!" I heard one muffle through his mask, but I had already sent a burst of telekinetic energy cascading into them, so they slammed against the wall and fell, not moving.

Bastion had just smashed open the jammed door, and grabbed my hand, running into the hall. Despite everything happening around us, his touch gave me butterflies. In the hall we found flames and destruction down one end, and the other way clear. Running straight down the clear exit, we reached a wide reception area. The windows were smashed, the wooden floor caved in at places and the stairs missing one side. Figures slumped on the floor, some surrounded by pools of blood, made my stomach sink.

"Bastion! Wait... we need to help these students" I shouted, bending down again to a boy who didn't look any older than me with a bleeding shoulder. He was conscious, barely. "Max, I know they need help, but right now we need to get rid of all these fuckers that caused this" he shouted back, over another bang.

Ignoring him, I heaved the boy up so he was slumped onto me and began to half walk him half drag him to the front doors. They were now a pile of flaming rubble, but with a wave of my hand they were thrown forwards and down the steps. I could see the boy with the golden skin running amongst the slumped casualties. "Hey… sit here and wait for that boy, he'll help you. I have to go" I said urgently to the boy, resting him against a small garden wall.

I didn't even stop to listen to the thank you, but ran straight back, finding Bastion waiting rather impatiently. The stairs were slowly becoming more and more unstable, with flames racing up one banister, and the other side blown away. Grabbing Bastion's hand again we raced up, ignoring the heat from one side and the rickety steps. As we neared the top more black figures appeared.

Before I had chance to lift a telekinetic finger, Bastion had given each a explosive swipe with a roar of anger and they fell. "Forwards!" I shouted into Bastion's ear, shoving him hard in the back. As we pounded down the hallway, encountering a few more black figures, the sounds of a battle reached our ears over the roaring of the flames, which were now engulfing nearly every room we ran past.

Reaching the end of the hall, it opened up into another staircase and another foyer area. Two people had their backs to us, floating in the air above the now destroyed stairs. One was a girl, and one was a boy, who was engulfed in green energy.

"I bet you don't think you're so smart now huh!" the boy shouted. "Sofia, sort this smoke out, I can hardly breathe" he commanded to the girl. I felt gusts of unnatural wind rush past my ears and converge towards the thick black smoke, which quickly dispersed.

"Come on, we need to help" Bastion said, racing towards what was left of the banister. Below us, stood another large group of black robed figures, plenty of them opening fire with large guns, and plenty of them with laying waste with flamethrowers.

"Get me down there" Bastion shouted to me, motioning the group below. He must have seen the confusion on my face. "Float me down there like you do when you move things! How do you think Jean flies? She's a telekinetic too" he shouted back. I panicked and tried to focus my energy, but next second we were both lifted up, enveloped in a green light.

The boy who had been floating in front of us was floating us down, using his hands to gesture. "I don't know who you are, but you better be here to help" he shouted as we passed him in the air. Next second we were dropped onto the shaking ground.

"Get them!" one of the robed figures shouted. As one, three flamethrowers were raised and a huge torrent of white hot flames erupted towards us. Not before I had thrown up another shield, so that the flames split either side of us. The girl called Sofia was there in a flash, sweeping her arms, so that gusts of winds dispersed the flames as easily as the smoke. She directed the wind back towards the figures, and I watched as it _sliced _into them, cutting the robes and masks.

Bastion was already among the fray, and I tried to telekinetically cripple the figures before they could aim at him. He might have been a good physical fighter thanks to his abilities, but he wasn't invincible. "Telekinetic too huh? Lets shockwave em'" I heard the boys voice and looked to the side to see him floating beside me, a grim smile on his cut and soot-smudged face.

Nodding, I spread my arms, as did he, and as one we brought our hands together as if to clap. A wave of purple and a wave of green burst forwards, so strong that it stood my hair on end as it threw itself forwards. Sofia was quick to the mark and elegantly floated up, taking Bastion with her. The remaining figures were blown away – literally.

"We need to find Miss Frost!" the boy shouted, finally coming to rest his feet on the floor. "Sofia, we need to get her out" he was tall and of a similar build as Bastion, but he was dark haired and eyed. Sofia was also tall, with a athletic build and big hazel eyes with a matching hazel coloured ponytail that ran down her back.

"I know Julian, just calm down. Thank you…" she pointed the last part of the sentence towards us. "Max, and Bastion" I replied. "Where is Emma?"

"I think she's in the lock vault… that's where she was before all this happened…" Julian replied fiercely, already striding towards the double doors. We followed, all of our powers active. I had no idea whose these people attacking were, but they stirred something in my memory, but through all the madness I couldn't put my finger on it.

We entered yet another foyer area, but found heaps of the figures, bloody and scratched. Julian and Sofia exchanged a darkly satisfied look at that. "I thought the X-men were supposed to help at times like this?" Julian shot to Bastion as we carried on.

"They do, but they can only help if they know" Bastion replied shortly.

"That's why we were coming to find Emma, the metal girl outside told us she could reach them with her telepathy" I said. Julian turned to glare at me.

"Yes, us too… but if Miss Frost is in her diamond form she won't be able to use it at all.. or if she's… knocked out or…" Sofia trailed off, her large eyes beginning to swim with tears.

"Quit it Sofia, this is no time to turn on the tears. We'll find Miss Frost, and we'll get her out, and we'll get to the safe house" Julian spat. I had to bite my own tongue. I could understand that everyone was under stress, but shouting at your own team mates only made things worse. Besides, he was acting like a dick.

Bastion seemed to share my sentiment because he glared at Julian's back, but I squeezed his arm. I was about to lean forward and whisper at him to stay calm, but at that exact moment, the side of the hall we walked exploded in a shower of brick and dust.

We threw ourselves to the floor, and I felt Julian put up his own shield, rubble bouncing off. "FUCK YOUUU!" I heard a incredibly low pitched roar, almost like gravel. As the dust cleared, Bastion helped me up.

A huge hulking figure, seemingly made of what looked like grey rock picked itself up off the floor, and turned to another black dressed figure. A large, shiny looking cannon type machine was rested on the figures shoulder, and a huge blast of yellow energy was gathering in the head of it.

"Rockslide!" Julian cried, floating up into the air and racing to the figures side. Without even flinching, Julian released a blast of green telekinesis, the figure being thrown through the hole the machine created and through another wall.

"Bout time pretty boy!" Rockslide shouted. His tiny eyes took in me and Bastion, but he didn't acknowledge us. "Where's Mercury and Elixir? Laura? Surge?"

"Mercury and Elixir were in the grounds, getting all the students to the safe house" Rockslide replied in a low grumbling tone that matched his appearance. I assumed they were the silver girl and gold boy we had encountered.

"I believe Surge and Laura are trying to clear all of these horrible people out of the building" Sofia said, and I noticed how well spoken she was, even in such a wild situation.

"Nice revendouz, but weren't we on our way to the lock vault?" Bastion piped up. Julian glared for a second before striding forwards, Rockslide falling in line with him. I heard mutters between the two.

We reached the end of the hallway and came up to a colossal metal door, as tall as the wall. Where parts of the brick had been blown away I saw the vault was one huge metallic cube. It appeared to have been undented by the explosions and flames, but the sounds coming from inside sounded extremely violent. "Quickly Julian" Sofia urged as Julian activated his powers. He seemed to be fine, but my own head pounded and rung with the familiar echo of overworking my mind.

"No chance, not even mine and Max's telepathy together would open it" Julian replied somewhat grudgingly. "Rockslide, get in front of me, and brace yourself." Julian strode over to the way we had come, right in the doorway. Rockslide lumbered over and crouched down, wrapping his arms around him and jutting his rocky head out.

Julian floated up a few inches and drew his arms back, and then with a guttural roar thrust his arms forwards. A flash of green burst from his hands and Rockslide flew forward so fast he was almost a blur, stirring a gust that forced me to shield my face. The grey blur across my vision that was Rockslide smashed into the door, and then straight through. Sofia and Julian had already began to climb through the crude Rockslide shaped hole when Bastion grabbed my arm once again and motioned towards the entrance, towards the violence. I had noticed that he seemed so… _eager _when it came to engaging in a fight of some sort.

The inside of the cube was amass with black figures, most flattened under the large chunk of metal that been bashed in with Rockslide's entrance. What looked like had been a huge computer screen now lay smashed to one side.

I could pick out Emma Frost straight away. She stood, surrounded by black figures, and despite all the mayhem, looked like strangely impressive. Her whole body shone and glimmered, and I saw she really was made out of what looked like complete diamond. She threw punches and kicks that must have hit harder than normal, but even she was beginning to get overwhelmed by the batons and bullets and punches that bounced off her fabulous body.

Rockslide uncurled himself, standing tall and roared as he pounded forwards towards his Headmistress's aid. Two of the figures, carrying those strange cannons stepped forwards, and released two already charged blasts.

As if in slow motion, we watched the yellow orbs cascaded forwards… and literally smashed Rockslide to pieces. In a burst of light, and a crash, chunks of Rockslide's rocky body fell from the air. I felt my mouth drop open in horror, and Sofia screech, but it was Julian that made the most noise. He let loose a gut wrenching, stomach curdling scream of rage. He was in the air, his green halo blazing.

Wave after wave of telekinetic energy burst from his palms, and black figures were tossed and thrown and crunched. His scream carried on, as did the carnage as computer units were ripped off the walls by his mind and thrown towards any remaining figures. "Julian stop!" Sofia screamed, but he wasn't listening, his own rage and grief had completely taken him over now.

Metal panels were being torn from the wall behind me and Bastion, and him pushing us to the floor was all that stopped us from sharing the fate of the black figures. Emma Frost however, had returned to her normal looking self. Almost white blond hair, now dishevelled, ran down her back, and her exposing white outfit was torn and burned in places. Despite that, the look of cold composure on her face was a little awe inspiring.

Her eyes were narrowed in concentration, glaring towards a still raging Julian, ignoring the walls slowly being ripped apart and the flying bodies. Seconds later he fell to the floor, slumped, as if asleep. "Julian… oh god…" Sofia sobbed as she ran to him. Emma's cool gaze turned to take me and Bastion in, as we stood up. She said nothing, but nodded to us.

More voices from outside the lock vault reached our ears, and I saw Sofia tense, and Emma become more alert. But Cyclops, Logan and a tall lady with wild brown hair, a white streak running through her bangs, stepped through. "Scott… I'm glad to see you" Emma called as she strode towards them. She walked and sounded so casual, as if her school weren't under attack.

"Yeah, were here too ya know" the lady said in a heavy southern drawl. "Oh there ya'll are… these our ones aren't they Logan?" she said waving to me and Bastion.

"Sure are kid" Logan replied. "Boy am I glad to see you two in one piece" he said gruffly.

"Logan… what's happened? What's going on?" Bastion said sharply, his arm protectively across my shoulders. "All in good time bub, for now, we need to help Emma and everyone else clear out the scum here, and then the injured" Logan grunted.

"I shan't need any help clearing the scum Logan. I can take care of them quite easily… I mean, at least I can now that I'm able to use my telepathy, and not rely on my diamond form to prevent my neck being broken" Emma said, matter of the factly, also incredibly well spoken, and with a English accent. She raised a hand to her temple and closed her eyes, and I felt as if something rushed over me, almost like a gust of wind but more… thick.

"I've just put any remaining intruders into a sleep. Now, I would appreciate everyone's help. I need to locate my students… and my casualties" finally she showed some kind of emotion. But it wasn't as sincere as I had expected. Just a hesitancy in her sentence.

"And you two can go to the Blackbird and see Hank, you look a little rough around the edges" Cyclops said, in a commanding tone.

"No way, were fine. Besides, we helped so far, we can help now" I said back, just as stern, Bastion voicing his agreement.

"I don't think so Eko. You've both done enough, and you both need rest. You _will _go to see Hank, and once you've done that, you'll sit down for a few hours"

"How did you even find us?" Bastion asked. I could see Logan throwing a still unconscious Julian over his shoulder at Emma's request.

"When I got back and realised my car was missing, I looked up the tracker that's in every vehicle kept at the mansion" he replied, very coldly. I heard Bastion mutter a _fuck_ under his breath that I almost very well repeated. We had completely forgotten about Professor Summer's car.

"You can explain later. Perhaps it was a good thing you were here… just not in my car" Cyclops muttered as he began to stride after Emma, who was exiting the vault.


End file.
